Star Lovers 4
by BassDS
Summary: Xenex has moved to put his plan in motion after 4 years, leaving Geo to stand up and face him and the remnants of his group, as well as protect Sonia and everyone else he cares for, but exactly who is this new ally that has appeared before them? COMPLETE!
1. The roads we choose

Ok…honesty, you didn't except Star Lovers 4 to pop up until October, did you? Well I've been bored recently, so I figured I'd give the story a head-start, cause I know some people felt tortured for having to wait, so this situation helps me and you all out at the same time. But regardless, I bring you all the first chapter to what everyone has been waiting for: Star Lovers 4! This series has been in the making since 2007, so it's time to finish this up and prepare for the new version to appear soon, which has also changed, so even though I liked the Final Mix idea I had for the rewrites, I figured the name Shooting Star Lovers would fit it more appropriately. Now let's get things started, shall we?

* * *

Star Lovers 4

Ch.1 The roads we choose

"Four years…hard to think time's gone by so much, and I'm finally done with high school." A 19 year old Geo Stelar said as he lay on a hill looking up into the skies; taking a rest after the long graduation ceremony that took place earlier in the day.

"It's been even longer since the day we met. Gotta admit, it's been a bumpy ride since day one." Omega-Xis added.

Geo turned his head to the AM-ian with an eyebrow down. "And just what is that suppose to imply?"

"Ehh…nothing at all." The wave being said.

"Heheh…sure, whatever, Mega." Geo smiled looking back up into the sky.

"But…you do now we can't rest just yet. He's still out there…" Mega replied.

"Xenex…I just can't figure that guy out. First he wants to control everything, and then he vanishes with no trace for four years. You'd think he'd try to off me in my sleep if he wanted me out of the way.

"Hey, didn't you need to go see Ace before you head to that Starlight Dance or whatever it is?" Mega asked.

"Yea…" Geo said getting up and dusting himself off. "I told Sonia to be ready around seven or so.

"That reminds me, you still going to be an astronaut like your old man?" his partner asked.

"It's on my mind…but there's one thing I truly want to do before then." Geo said as he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small ring with a diamond on it.

"I guess your mind really is set on that, isn't it?"

"Anything I face in life…I want Sonia to be by my side to face it with me…" me said putting it back in his pocket and merged with Mega as they headed toward WAZA.

* * *

"Ahh…the breeze feels so good out here today." A now 18 year old Seira said as she places her bags on the ground and sat down on a bench.

"I still don't understand how you can carry all those bags." A girl said as she walked up and sat down next to her.

"Well…I guess I can blame you, Sonia. After all, you got me hooked on shopping in the first place."

"Sure…play the blame game and pin it on me." She laughed as she sat down. Sonia had changed over the years. She had grown into a beautiful woman, and had let her hair grow down to the middle of her back, making her look far more mature than the tomboyish look she held in her younger years.

"So you going to that prom at your school tonight?" Seira asked.

"Yeah. Geo's going to take me…I just hope he likes my dress."

"Heheh…Don't worry, I'm sure he'd like you without it on anyway." Seira said with a pervy grin.

Sonia's face grew bright red at her friend's remark. "A…and just what is that suppose to mean?"

"Easy, I was only joking." She said taking her bottled water out.

"Yeah…sure you were." Sonia said as she looked up to the sky. _"Even so…what happens with me and Geo next?"_

"I'm not sure what I'll do tonight. I never know where that Solo is; especially since he'll be my husband one day. Guess I just have to strap him down to make sure he doesn't pull a vanishing act like always." Seira sighed.

Sonia couldn't help but giggle at that remark. "Well since he's not around and I'll be gone tonight, you can stay at my apartment if you want."

"That's fine with me. I need a good old night to myself anyway…" Seira said straightening her blue hair.

Sonia just smiled as she felt the cool breeze blow across her face softly.

* * *

At WAZA:

"I hope this doesn't take too long. I told Sonia I'd come get her around 6:30." Geo said as he entered the large building.

"What? Can't stand not being around your girl?" Mega laughed.

"Very funny…just remember, if she says yes, Lyra's going to have you on a leash 24/7." Geo rebounded with his remark of Lyra, making Mega shut up instantly and his eyes widen.

"Look out below!" came a voice as Geo looked up and saw a small figure falling down as it landed on him, knocking him down to the floor.

"Ahh…that hurt…" he said looking up to see a small girl with sweatpants and a sundress on sitting atop his chest. "Hai hai, uncle Geo!" she giggled.

"Lexy…you really got to stop doing that, you know…" Geo said getting her on her feet as he stood up.

"Alexis Celestia Eos, what have I told you about jumping from high places, young lady?" came a voice as Geo turned around to see Tia behind.

"I just wanted to say hi to uncle Geo, mommy." She said.

"You could have hurt someone, and even worse, you could have gotten hurt." Tia said looking her daughter over for any injuries. "I swear, you have a stubborn streak just like your father…"

Tia was right. Alexis inherited her father's recklessness; she was practically a younger version of Tia, complete with Ace's hair, and his attitude. Definitely not the young lady she appears to be.

"I hope she didn't hurt you, Geo." Tia said.

"I've been through worse." He replied.

"As for you, young lady, you're staying by my side for the rest of the day. If you wander off, there's no ice cream dessert for you tonight."

"But mommy, I love ice cream." She said with a small frown.

"Then behave and I'll think about it." She said picking her up. "Ace is on the 2nd floor in the control room, Geo."

"Thanks, ma'am." Geo said heading toward the elevator.

Soon Geo came to the second floor as he entered the control room, seeing Ace and Jack over at the monitors.

"Haha…I see my niece decided to use you as a trampoline." Jack joked.

"Very funny, Jack…what, did you write that yourself?"

"Sorry about that. She can be a handful." Ace said scratching his head.

"Only because she can be stubborn like you are." Acid commented.

Ace hadn't really changed over the years. Jack on the other hand, build up his body over the last few years, and no longer had his hair spiked up; preferring it to meet the end of his neck.

"So, what did you need to see me for?" Geo asked.

"Ah, yeah, that's right. Hand me your hunter for a moment." Ace said as Geo handed the device over. "A little installation there…move that file into this folder right here…and we're done." He said handing it back over.

"Hey…I feel funny…" Mega said as he felt his data move around inside him. "What's going on?"

"Just give it a minute…" Ace said.

Light soon enveloped Mega, and within moments, his beast-like body was gone, and a blue human-like figure with green wave-hair took its place.

"What the heck happened to me?"

"Mega…is that really you?" Geo said in astonishment.

"Yeah…it is…and I like it!" he said trying to do a few poses.

"Just what was that program, Ace?" Geo asked him.

"It's a project I've been working on lately. All I did was alter Mega's data, and all I had to do was infuse him with the data that was created years ago to design netnavis."

"But I thought netnavis were almost extinct…"

"Well…it came from you, to be honest. I came across the file of you that we created after you went back in time during that whole ClockMan fiasco. We stored any data we got from you to make sure nothing happened to your body, and I had just found it recently. It seems we didn't go over it well enough to even notice it. And because of you, we're making it an option people can download whenever they upgrade their hunters."

"It must have been when I was with that other MegaMan…" Geo said.

"Well anyway, I left another program in there for you to give to Sonia in case Lyra wants to go through the same thing too. Speaking of which…where is she?"

"Sonia went out shopping with Seira today, and I think she left Lyra with mom to help around the house a bit.

"Which reminds me…" Jack spoke. "We've scanned high and low, and so far we haven't found any trace of Xenex, Geo. It's like the guy's vanished from the face of the universe."

"Thanks Jack." Geo said. "All I know is, he's still alive…and I'll have to be ready for him when he does show up."

* * *

"It is almost time…" Xenex said opening his eyes as he sat on the tall throne above a dark void, with the remaining two members perched on theirs as well.

"Good…I was starting to get bored. Going in and out of a deep sleep sure isn't fun." One member said.

"Regardless, the fact is, we need both of them once again. Surely their abilities have matured enough to warrant obtaining them to open the seal." The other replied.

"Shouldn't they be weak? If it was me, I know I wouldn't be in any situation to fight."

"Hence why it is called hidden potential, Zeke." It replied.

"Ok, ok, I get the picture, Lance."

"Lance is right…deep down, their power has grown over the years, and now the time has come for the harvest." Xenex grinned.

* * *

"I'm home!" Geo said entering the house as he took his shoes off.

"I was wondering when you'd come home." Hope said as she was busy stirring dinner.

"So Geo, did you ditch the mutt? Cause I don't see him." Lyra said looking around.

"That's what you think, you tuned out harp." Mega grinned as he appeared in front of her.

"I…wha…Omega-Xis!" Lyra said looking at him.

"I like this new body." He grinned.

Geo looked at him just as his dad entered.

"Well, seems like the gang's all here." Kelvin said taking off his AMAKEN hat.

"Oh, that reminds me." Hope said turning the stove down. "Honey, after dinner, you need to pack up a few things. My mother needs me out at her place this weekend. I hope you don't mind staying here alone, Geo." She said.

"What happened to grandma?" He asked.

"Oh, she's just going in for a small surgery. Nothing too bad." Hope replied.

"just what I need…a weekend with the In-law…" Kelvin groaned.

"Come now; my mother isn't that bad."

"Oh, that reminds me. Lyra, I have another copy of the program Mega used. It's on here if you want to use it." Geo said.

"Ok. I'll just wait until we meet up with Sonia. After all, it's not like I'm going to let the mutt be the only one to have a makeover."

"Technically, I'm not a mutt anymore." Mega grinned, but then got struck on the head by Lyra.

"I can still hit you though!"

"Gee…that really hurt this time." He complained.

"Well, I guess I'll go get ready. I told Sonia I'd come get her at 6:30." Geo said heading upstairs.

* * *

"So…how do I look?" Sonia said as she entered the living room of her apartment, wearing a beautiful, strapless pink dress that sparked in the lighting of the room.

"Looks nice on you…wonder if I can fit into this thing…" Seira pondered looking the dress over.

"Well if you want, you can have it after tonight."

"Nah, think I'll pass. Pink really isn't my style." Seira responded.

Sonia sat down to put her dress shoes on, and then headed to the bathroom to straighten her hair a bit more.

Seira heard a knock on the door and got up to answer it, seeing Geo in a white suit.

"Well, aren't you dazzling tonight?" Seira joked.

"Say that to my neck. I hate monkey suits like this." Geo said trying to stretch the collar out.

"You look pretty handsome to me." Sonia said as she came back out, blushing as Geo admired her.

"Sonia…you look beautiful…" he was practically at a loss for words.

"Why thank you." She smiled as he handed Sonia her hunter. "By the way, Ace made a new program and he made a copy for Lyra to use if you want her to." He said.

"Program for what?" she asked as Mega appeared on her shoulder.

"To look like this." He grinned as be began to show off.

"What the…?" Sonia said looking at the AM-ian.

"Grr…two can play at that game, show-off!" Lyra said forcing the file to open as it began to merge with her.

Mega laughed, then quickly found himself on the floor with what felt like a kick to his back.

"Hey…what's the big idea?" he said turning his head up to see Lyra standing atop him; her body now more feminine and human-like with a pink tint, as well as long, red hair. "Now you can't call me an out-of-tune harp anymore." She grew an evil smile on her face.

"You two fight like an old married couple." Seira looked at the two beings.

"No we do not!" they both said in defense, blushing madly, leaving only Geo and Sonia to laugh.

"Well, are you ready?" he asked as she placed her arm in the loop his arm made as they walked off. "Well of course." She smiled as they headed out.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Mega and Lyra said heading after them.

* * *

Echo Ridge: 20 years in the future:

"Alexis, do we have everything set?" a young man in his twenties asked entering a crumbled room with a few electronical systems.

"Yeah, I do. But you do know the risk of going back, right?" the young woman said in front of a circular portal as she typed on her computer.

"It's risky enough living here in this hell. If this works, everything here won't even occur, and I'm the only one that has a chance to finish this."

"I suppose you're right…" Alexis said as she continued to type.

"I know I'm right…Xenex is already stronger here, if I go back before his power grew, I might have a shot and we can change this future. Until then, keep everyone hidden…I don't want anyone dying. There's been far too many deaths and we've lost so many…"

"I know…" she said as the portal glowed and it opened up. "Did…you tell her?"

"No. Its best she doesn't know. If she did, she'd do anything to stop me." He said as he executed a wave change, appearing in white armor.

"The portal is ready, destination: September 27th, 22XX" she said looking up at him. "Just come back alive, ok?"

"Believe me, I don't plan on dying…and I'll make sure he won't either." He said as he jumped into the portal, enveloping the room in light as he vanished.

* * *

Present:

"It looks like Bud found the food table." Geo said as he handed Sonia a glass of punch.

"You know Bud…when he sees food, his mind is set on it." Zack said looking on. He had finally hit a growth spurt, and gotten rid of his glasses for contacts.

"So what do you plan on doing, Zack?" Sonia asked him.

"I'm going to a university on the other side of the world to study there, that was I can create more advanced firewalls to cut down virus activity."

"It'd be a good load off for me." Geo replied.

"What? You intend on turning into a slacker?" Luna said walking up to them.

"I never said that…"

"Well anyhow, I figured I'd say goodbye to you guys for now. I want to be able to take over my parent's business, so I'm going to learn up on everything I know." She said.

"It'll be pretty quiet without all you guys here…" Sonia said, upset a bit.

"I wouldn't worry. We're not leaving for good. We'll all be back eventually." Bud said biting down on the meat from a shish kabob.

"Maybe you're right." Geo said as he stretched out. "You ready to head home?" he asked Sonia.

"Yeah. To be honest, these heels are murder on my feet." She grinned as they headed toward the gym's exit and slowly walked down on the sidewalk.

"Sonia…do you mind coming with me to Vista Point?" he asked as they walked along.

"Sure. I don't mind a little detour." She smiled as they reached the pathway leading up to the lookout.

"I haven't been here in a while…" Geo said looking up into the sky, the stars shining down brightly.

"It's so beautiful out…" Sonia said looking up, then turned to her side to see Geo extend his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

Sonia smiled lightly as she removed her dress shoes placed her hand in his as they danced underneath the star-filled sky, feeling peace within their hearts when together.

"Geo…are you going away too…to be like your dad?" Sonia said.

"Eventually…but there's a few things I want to do before then, but I don't want to do any of it alone." He said moving her hair from her face.

After dancing slowly for a while, all the two could do was look lovingly in the other's eyes

"You know I'm always by your side…ever since day one. You know that."

Geo moved her hand up and kissed it gently, then slowly knelt down before her. "Then…I want you by my side…not as my friend…I want you as my wife, Sonia…" he said pulling the ring out of his pocket, and looked up to see tears forming in Sonia's eyes.

"It's the same ring my dad used for my mom…and now I want to use it for you." He smiled up at her, only for her to wrap her arms around him.

"You idiot…you know you don't have to ask…" she cried in his chest as he straightened her up enough to slide the ring onto her finger.

"I love you so much, Sonia…" he said as they moved their heads in, slowly becoming connected through a passionate kiss.

"Let's go home…" he smiled as he picked her up in his arms and headed down the staircase and onward to his house.

"I think I'm gonna hurl…" Mega said looking down at the two. "I'm going home." He said as Lyra grabbed his arm.

"I don't think so." Lyra said. "They deserve a night alone, so you're – staying – put!" Lyra said jumping on his back repeatedly.

"Owww…! Take it easy!" Mega groaned. _"Jeez…I liked it better when she just hit me. Now that she has a body like me…thanks a lot, Ace."

* * *

_

"Sonia…are you sure…this is want you want?" Geo said looking into her eyes as they stood in his room.

"Yes…I'm yours, Geo. I always have been. I want to do this…" she said moving up to kiss him.

Geo said nothing as they intensified their kisses, and slowly landed on his bed.

* * *

Xenex: It is time…we'll use the Chaos Devils to unleash devastation and draw them out.

Geo: Xenex…I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago!

Solo: As much as I hate admitting it…if we want to take him out, we'll need to double-team him.

Sonia: Geo! Please be careful!

Star Lovers 4

Ch.2 The future entity

?: I won't let you lay one hand on him…

Geo: Who…are you?

* * *

Boom! Sorry I had to cut that little scene out. At first I planned on writing it in there…but I'm not sure some would have liked that. But again, that's why I have polls, so check out the new one and choose if you want me to make a separate fic containing this scene. Plus I hope this really got everyone hyped up. I was bored later, so I figured, what the hell? Why not? Anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter to Star Lovers 4, as I know many have been looking forward to it. Please remember to Review, this is BassDS going out for now.


	2. The future entity

Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait on this. I've been pretty busy on this whole job situation. It's bee driving me downright insane, but not crazy enough to not be able to write. But enough of all that, I've got chapter 2 completed and ready for you to read. Also, make sure to review and check out the new poll on my author page as well. And remember that Shooting Star Lovers starts in December, so you all have a lot to look forward to while I add on to this story, and prepare for SSL. As a matter of fact, the poll pertains to the complete Shooting Star Lovers series, so let me know what you want me to do for this. Also, the special Star Lovers 4 lemon scene will come next on the list. But enough of that and me rambling, and enjoy chapter 2, everyone!

* * *

Star Lovers 4

Ch.2 The future entity

The sun shone down into Geo's room from the skylight in the ceiling as he slowly opened his eyes, then looked down to see the love of his life sleeping soundly with her head against his chest and a smile on her face. All he could do was smile and hold her close; his hand slowly running through her hair.

"Mmhh...mmm..." Sonia groaned a bit as she slowly began to wake up, looking right into Geo's eyes as me smiled.

"Morning, angel..." he said.

Sonia could only giggle as she moved up and kissed him gently. "Geo...last night was just wonderful..."

"Glad you liked it." he said taking her hand in his.

Sonia kissed him again and nestled her head back on his chest as they laid they for a while

"We've got so much to do now...we've got to prepare the wedding; I need to get me a dress, there's just so..." she said as Geo moved a finger to her lips to get her to stop talking.

"Take it easy. Don't worry, Sonia. We have plenty of time to plan this whole thing. It'll be perfect in the end; I promise you." he said.

"I honestly don't know what I'd do without you, Geo."

"I feel the same way." Geo smiled back at her.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me, lover boy." she said wrapping her hands around his neck as they kissed passionately.

* * *

'Alexis...will you please stop pulling on my hair?" Jack said as he rested his head in his hand as his niece tugged on his long, raven-black hair.

"But it's so smooth, uncle Jackie." she said twirling it around in her hand.

"Come on, little one. Leave your daddy and uncle alone. Your mother has breakfast ready." Dr. Goodall said taking the girl's hand in hers as they left the control room.

"Bet you wish you didn't let your hair grow out." Ace laughed.

"Yeah, very funny." Jack said untangling his hair.

"Hey Acid, did you manage to pick anything up on the universal scanner?" Ace said as he brought up a few programs, searching through the data of all the recent scans they did.

"Not a thing. It's all just too quiet. We'll never know when they can attack."

"Hmm...I've got an odd feeling it may be soon. I don't know why, but I just feel it in my bones." Ace said.

"All the more reason for us to be prepared, then." Jack said fixing his gloves.

"Even if we are prepared..." Ace said as he clasped his hands together and rested his head on them as he thought. "We don't know the outcome of everything."

* * *

Three weeks later:

"Ugh...not again..." Sonia said as she reach for the waste basket for the fifth time this morning.

"Eww...I better get that out before it starts to smell the whole apartment up." Seira said as she opened the window and dropped the bag into the dumpster below.

"I don't know why I'm even feeling like this..." Sonia said as she closes her eyes and placed her hands to her stomach, trying to get over the nausea.

"You've been like this all week, Sonia...maybe you should go to the doctor." Lyra said, worried for her friend's health.

"I'll give it one more day...if I still feel like trash, I'll go..." she said taking a sip of water.

"Anyway...I better be going. Just take care of yourself, ok?" Seria said putting a small coat on.

"Don't worry. Nothing I can't handle." Sonia said as she made sure she was in a comfortable position on the couch.

"Ok. I'll be back soon." Seria said as she closed the door behind her and walked out on the sidewalk a bit before looking up at the roof.

"Alright, get down here. You said you'd go into town with me." she said looking up to a man with white hair atop the building.

"I only said that so you'd quit bothering me. You're crazy if you think I'm going out there." he said. Solo wore the same shirt he did years ago, with the exception that he no longer had sleeves on it, and he also wore thinner pants than the ones he used to have.

"Solo, you can be so stubborn..." she said placing a hand on her forehead. "Makes me wonder why I even love you in the first place...Fine, have it your way."

"She can be a pain at times..." Solo said closing his eyes to go back to sleep.

"..." Laplace said.

"Who asked you?"

* * *

"Geo, have you heard from Sonia lately? I haven't seen her around." Hope said as she finished up the dishes."

"She's been pretty sick. She sounded real bad when I talked to her." Geo replied.

"At least it means that harp can't bother me for a while." Mega said as he laid on the back of the couch behind Kelvin.

"I hope she gets better soon. I really enjoy having her around."

"About that, mom...there's something I kinda need to tell you." Geo said as she came over and sat down next to her husband and son.

"What? Is something wrong?" she said.

"Well...I kinda had to borrow this..." he said dropping the ring in his mom's hand.

"My engagement ring..." Hope said looking the the small object, then the realization hit her. "Geo...you didn't..."

"Yeah mom, that's what it looks like."

"Oh, my little boy is growing up!" she said pulling him into a hug, then put the ring back in his hand. "It's her's now." she said as she turned to her husband. "And don't tell me you didn't have a part in this. Only you and me know my jewelry safe combination." she said eying him.

"OK, so maybe I had a small part; so sue me. My son wanted to make the biggest decision in his life, and he needed his old man to help him out." Kelvin said.

"Mmm...you aren't that old to me..." Hope said.

"Please refrain from doing anything until I'm at least 50 feet away from the house!" Geo said running to the door with Mega holding on by the tip of his air.

"Hahaha. I can't believe he felt for it." Kelvin laughed as he laid back on the couch.

"That was pretty mean of you." Hope said, but she couldn't help but laugh either.

* * *

"The Dusk Devils are active now." Lance said beings of humanoid slime lined side by side, controlled by energy cores placed it their heads.

(Yeah, I used the Devil series concept from Classic and Mega Man Zero. So sue me. Star Force needs one.)

"Finally, after all this waiting we can get to work." Zeke said as Xenex appeared before them.

"Just remember we need them alive. They'll do no good to use dead." he said.

"Understood." Lance said as he and his devils vanished into darkness.

"As for you, Zeke...get rid of the traitor." Xenex spoke to him.

"Want me to take that Murian out as well?" Zeke cracked a smile.

"It would be most appreciated."

Zeke vanished with his army of devils as well, leaving Xenex alone in the dark void as he closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"Everything will soon come together...I suppose I should come face to face with my prey now." he said vanishing, laughing with malice in his voice.

* * *

"You feeling ok, Sonia?" Geo said as he entered her apartment to see her over the sink.

"Does it look like I'm okay!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she moved over to the couch and laid down.

"Just take things easy and rest." he said sitting beside her.

"I'm sorry, Geo. I just don't know what's been wrong with me lately." she said as he took her hand.

"Don't worry. I'll be here if you need me." he said taking the ring out and putting it back on her finger. "Now mom's going to start planning everything. Knowing her, she'll want it to be perfect."

"Well she is watching her little boy become a man." Sonia giggled as she kissed his cheek.

"Now I think I'm gonna be sick." Mega said as Lyra slapped him in the back of the head.

"Sonia, you really should go see a doctor. You've been sick on end." he said.

"You sound like Seira. She said the same thing."

"How bout we go to WAZA? They just had a new clinic put there. And plus Alexis has been wanting to see you." Geo said.

"Alright, I'll go if it'll get you off my back, sheesh." Sonia said slipping her shoes on.

"Its only because I care about your well-being." Geo said as Mega jumped back into the hunter and transformed.

"Sometimes I think you care too much about me." Sonia said as Mega Man held her in his arms.

"Got a problem with it?"

"Not at all." she said as she pecked his cheek with another kiss.

"Wait for me!" Lyra said jumping into Sonia's hunter and transformed her as Mega Man jumped onto the wave roads.

"I'd rather leave you behind." Mega groaned.

* * *

At Wilshire Hill:

"I can't wait to try on this new dress." Seira said as she walked along the sidewalk, looking at the kids holding their mother's hand as they crossed the street.

"They have it so easy...I wish I had had a better childhood..." she said as she thought of her past for a moment before continuing on. "But I guess there are somethings you just can't have in life."

As she walked down the street, manholes began to move as huge pillars of water from the sewer system burst out, then eventually silver colored goo came out and took humanoid shape, and the streets were littered with Dusk Devils.

"What the hell is going on here!" Seira said as everyone screamed and ran from the Devils and the gushing water as the streets became flooded.

"Wouldn't you like to know, ice princess." a voice called as Seira looked up and saw a hooded figure standing on the stoplight as he removed the hood. "Miss me?" he said with his red eyes trained on her.

"Zeke..."

"Oh, so you do remember. That's good to hear." He said.

"Grr...what do you want!"

"Simple. Today's your execution day, traitor." he said as he snapped his fingers and water cyclones formed and began to move in on her as she dodged them.

"I was never a part of you losers!"

"True...he did toy around with your mind a bit...but even though you're going to die regardless, I'll give you a ten second head start. Consider it my thanks for getting rid of that electrical freak Lanix." he said as some of the Dusk Devils began to crowd around her.

She closed her eyes as they jumped, but she didn't feel them attack. She opened them up to see the energy cores in their heads destroyed by the Laplace Blade, then Rogue appearing in front of her.

"Get out of here. GO!"

"You don't have to tell me twice." Seira said as she got away from them.

"Well...look who decided to join the party." Zeke said looking at the Murian.

"If I were you, I'd get out of here while you have the chance." Rogue said as Laplace returned to his hand.

"Well I'm not you, so I'm afraid that for you, I'm staying. Besides, the boss man wants me to do you in anyway, pal." he said as the Dusk Devils merged with the water, causing spikes to be made and come out to try and impale Rogue.

"I warned you!" he said as he concentrated his power into Laplace, then threw him into the water, with Laplace returning to his normal form and swimming around in the water as he was charged with power, quickly destroying the energy cores of the devils.

"Neat trick. But I've got a few up my sleeve as well!" he said as towers of water formed up again and started to strike Rogue and cut through his bodysuit.

"Mu Barrier!" he called out as a red and blue aura protected him from anymore attacks.

"You honestly think that'll save you?" he said as he dashed toward him and broke the aura with his fist, the recoil knocking Rogue into a building.

"Gah..." Rogue said as he fell into the water after being rammed into the side of the building; his visor cracked and broken as it fell apart.

"Damn...really puts a frown on my face that I have to put an end to this fun...oh well!" he said as the water formed again and raced toward Rogue, only to be frozen by a cold wind.

"Hey! What gives!"

"This gives!" said a voice as a portal opened up behind Zeke and a white flash raced past him and cut the ice into little bits before he stood before Zeke.

"Ugh...what...?" Rogue looked up to see the figure in white armor, and with Mega Man's helmet on, except it was white as well.

"Who said you could crash my fun?"

"Then forgive me for dropping in!" he said as a blade came out from the arm guard on his right arm. "Delta Slash!" he swung the blade, creating sonic booms that sent Zeke flying across the water surface.

"Exactly who are you? You don't look like the Mega Man I've seen before..."

"You guessed right!" he said as he charged at him, but Zeke jumped out of the way before he could impale him.

"Three's a crowd, that's for sure. I'll handle you some other time!" Zeke said to Rogue before he vanished.

"Solo! Are you alright?" Seira said running over to him as his transformation ended.

"Who the hell are you?" he said getting up as he held his stomach and the figure turned to him.

"Now's not the time and place. Get to WAZA and everything will become clear." he said as he vanished.

"I said give me a straight answer!" he said, but it was too late.

"Are you okay, Solo?" Seira said, checking him to make sure he wasn't badly hurt.

"I'm fine." he said as he stood up straight. "Let's get going...I have a feeling Mega Man's their next target..."

* * *

"I love it when auntie Sonia plays with my hair." Alexis said with a grin as she sat in Sonia's lap.

"Well I'm glad you don't find it annoying." Sonia smiled as she continued to play with the girl's hair as Tia walked in.

"I hope I'm not intruding." she said as she came over to them. "Geo, if you don't mind, Ace needs you up in the control room if you don't mind."

"Sure. No problem." he said as he got up and kissed Sonia on the cheek.

"Eww...icky." Alexis said.

"Come here, you." Geo said picking her up and putting her on his shoulders. "Let's go see what your dad wants." he said as he left the room and the door closed behind him.

"So when did Dr. Goodall say the tests would be done?" Sonia asked as Tia sat down beside her.

"They'll be done soon...but Sonia, there's something we need to talk about." she said.

"Talk about what?"

"Well, I'm no doctor, for one thing...but I've read the reports of what's done so far, and the info you gave to Dr. Goodall...well, it's been making me think about the symptoms you've been experiencing." she said.

"What about them?" the young woman asked with a bit of fear that something bad was happening to her.

"Sonia...there's very well a good chance...that you could be pregnant." Tia said to her. "Especially after the same things happened to me before I found out I was carrying Alexis."

"Me...pregnant..." she said putting a hand to her stomach.

"That's what all the signs have pointed to in my eyes so far."

"I don't believe it...Geo's baby...inside of me..." she said, then a smile slowly began to for on her face. "My baby...our baby..."

"We won't know for certain until the tests results are done soon, but it's looking like it is."

"If it's true...I wonder how he'll take it..."

"I'm sure he'll freeze up for a few minutes, but then it'll start to sink in for a bit. After all, he does love you."

"Yeah...he does..." Sonia smiled gently.

"So...woman to woman...what was it like?" Tia grinned as Sonia's face blushed bright red.

"What kind of question is that!"

* * *

"Come on, Alexis. Grab the Mega-snack." Ace grinned as he dangled his favorite food over his daughter's head as she tried to grab it.

"Come on, that's just cruel." Jack said as he watched on.

"But it's fun to watch her try and grab it." he said, not knowing he jumped up this time and grabbed it in her hand and ran off. "Hey!" Ace said as he followed after her. C'mon, Lexy. That's daddy's last snack. Share it with me!" he said as she ran into a small space where Ace couldn't reach her.

Geo couldn't help but laugh, but the alarms began to blare off.

"WARNING! WARNING! ENEMY TARGETS LOCATED"

"What the!" Jack said as he turned on all the cameras, the ones outside training their lenses on Xenex as he walked toward the WAZA building.

"So he finally decided to pop out of his little rabbit hole." Mega said watching on.

"Jack, get Alexis and everyone else down to the protection zone. Me and Geo will handle him." Ace said as they ran out the door and to the building's exit.

"Geo, what's going on!" Sonia said as she and Tia met them in the hallway.

"No time to explain. Get somewhere safe and stay there!" he said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"No! I'm not having you do anything alone; I refuse to!"

"Sonia please, now isn't the time to argue..." he said as he ran past her. "Tia, take care of her!"

"I'll be back." Ace said as he kissed her and followed after Geo.

"It's been a while, Stelar..." Xenex said as he stood before Geo and Ace as they met him outside.

"What do you want?"

"You should know that...I require you, and the girl as well. I crave the hidden power both of you harbor deep within you." he said.

"What are you blabbering about?" Mega said as he appeared on Geo's shoulder.

"Hmph...how ignorant..." Xenex said as he formed an aura blade within his hand.

"Transcode 003: Mega Man!"

"Transcode 001: Acid Ace!"

Xenex grinned as Mega Man and Acid Ace stood before him.

"So, any plans?" Mega Man asked.

"Just one...take 'em out!" Acid Ace said as he aimed his buster and locked onto Xenex.

"Is that so?" he grinned, then without warning, Acid Ace was struck from behind by a duplicate of Xenex.

"ACE!" Mega Man said as he jumped out of the way to avoid the copy's swing.

"Grr...I'm fine..." he said, until the copy stomped his foot onto him.

"You don't look like it." it joked.

"Now you are mine!" Xenex said as he charged after Mega Man.

"Hang on, kid!" Mega said as he activated a Swordfighter and an Aura battlecard.

"Let's break this puny thing." Xenex said as his duplicate came up and slammed it's blade against the aura, causing enough pressure to slowly make it crack.

"This isn't good..." Mega Man said.

"Once again, you're pathetic." a voice called as Rogue came up and managed to destroy the duplicate, causing Xenex to break off his attack.

"Grr...how are you still alive!" an angered Xenex said.

"I can't be killed that easily..." Rogue said as he got down on a knee to hold his ribs.

"I don't need your pity..." he said getting up. "I hate saying this...but it might take the both of us to finish him..."

"Color me blind; never thought I'd hear that." Mega said.

"Don't get used to it..." he said raising the Laplace Blade as he began to pour energy into it again.

"If you think you can hurt me, you're sadly mistaken." Xenex gloated.

"We'll see!" Mega Man said as he charged his buster up.

"Let's see you take this..." Rogue said.

"DOUBLE HERO 2!" they cried out as Mega Man rapidly fired off charged shots and Rogue swung Laplace rapidly as energy waves from the blade flew toward Xenex.

* * *

Inside WAZA:

"Mommy, I'm scared..." Alexis said as she clung to her mother.

"It's alright, mommy's here." Tia said as she held her daughter.

"I hope they're alright..." Sonia said worryingly.

"I'm sure they'll be just fine." Dr. Goodall added.

"And what makes you so sure of that?" a voice said as everyone in the room turned around as a dark portal opened and another cloaked figure walked out.

"What do you what!" Sonia said getting up.

"I've come for you, miss." he said as he removed his hood; revealing his short black hair and yellow eyes.

"Sonia..." Lyra said.

"Transcode 004: HarpNote!" Sonia called as she wave changed into HarpNote.

"So you intend on putting up a fight...but what about them?" he said as Dusk Devils filled the room. "Don't do anything hasty, and I'll let them live." he said as Alexis softly started to cry.

"We'll see about that!" Sonia said throwing a small energy orb to the ground, causing the room to smoke up for them to escape.

"I'm really not in the mood for a game of cat and mouse..." Lance said as he vanished.

"Tia, take everyone upstairs...It's me he's after!" she said as she helped everyone get to the stairs.

"Sonia, be careful...remember..." Tia said.

"I know." She nodded as she quickly jumped onto the wave roads inside the building as she made her way outside.

* * *

"Did we get him?" Mega Man asked as the dust cleared.

"Does it look like I know if we did!" Rogue said.

"How's this for an answer?" Xenex said as he swung his aura blade, the afterimage hitting them to the ground as HarpNote dashed out to see them fall.

"Geo!" HarpNote said, fearing for his life.

"Well...seems all I need is here now..." he said as Lance appeared behind Sonia and grabbed her arms.

"Hey! Let me go!" HarpNote said struggling against his grip.

"No...Sonia..." Mega Man said as he tried getting up.

"I suppose one will do for now." Xenex said, but a white flash stormed the area, knocking HarpNote out of Lance's hand's as it grabber her.

"What is this?" Lance said as he held his arm.

The light hit the ground as the white figure Rogue saw from before stood there, holding HarpNote in his arms.

"Who...are you?" HarpNote asked once she saw the figure cleared, shocked that he looked like Geo when he was Mega Man.

"I'll explain later..." he said putting her down near Mega Man and Rogue.

"You again...just who are you?" Rogue said looking at him.

He said nothing as he stood up and turned his attention to Xenex.

"And just who are you?"

"The name is Zero MAX...but trust me, you'll know who I am soon...after all, I know everything about you, Xenex."

"Heh...that so..." he said as Lance appeared behind Zero MAX, but he grabbed Lance's face within his hand and threw him across the field into the mountainside behind Xenex.

"Don't take me lightly!" he said as he hand glowed brightly. "Shining Limit!" he slammed his fist into the ground, creating pillars of light the closed in on Xenex.

"Have it your way." Xenex swung his aura blade and destroyed the pillars, but was hit by their aftershock. "What..is this..?" he said clutching his chest.

"Have you have enough, or do you want some more!" Zero MAX called out.

"Hmph. Fall back, Lance; we're making a temporary retreat." he said.

"Yes, master." he replied as they both vanished.

"He'll be back..." Zero MAX said as he turned to the others; Mega Man helping Acid Ace up as their wave change ended.

"Alright...now tell me who the hell you are." Solo said raising the Laplace Blade up.

"Solo, just cut it out." Geo said as Sonia moved over to him.

"Are you okay, Geo?" she asked.

"Never felt better." he said as he turned to his attention to Zero MAX. "Thanks...whoever you are."

"The pleasure is mine...especially since I get to meet you after all this time." he said as his wave change ended, revealing himself to them.

"Whoa...is it just me, or am I seeing double?" Mega said.

"No, you're not going crazy...I see it too." Lyra added.

The young man looked almost exactly like Geo, even down to the hair, but having green eyes instead of Geo's normal brown eyes.

"Who...who are you?" Geo said looking at the look-a-like.

"Oh boy...I'm not sure how to put this..." he said scratching his head. "I know this is going to be hard for you two to believe...but I'm your son." he grinned.

"Son!" Geo said.

"My...son...!" Sonia said as she fainted.

* * *

Geo: This is not what I was expecting...

Sonia: Geo...I have something to tell you.

Mega: Ok...please tell me I'm going insane.

Lyra: Nope. Afraid you're not.

Star Lover 4

Ch.3 Coming to light

Sono: Mom, Dad...we need to talk...

* * *

So was this a little mix I added in that people enjoyed? I had been contemplating this idea for awhile now, and see as how people really liked Sono at the end of Mistake, I figured, what the hell, why not? So remember to review, and check out the latest poll for Shooting Star Lovers, and before I start on Chapter 3, I will make sure that the lemon involving Geo and Sonia will get put up first, as I astonished at the response I got in the last poll pertaining to the lemon scene. So I will leave you all for now and get to work on that lemon, and if it's not asking much to bother you, please keep your fingers crossed for me in my job situation. Thank you all.


	3. Coming to light

Sorry for the wait, guys, but hey, at least chapter 3 is here for you all to read. Also, in case you never noticed, I have the SL4 lemon scene posted now, so make sure to check that puppy out. Forgive me if it seems short, but again, it was meant to be a part of chapter 1. Also, I have nothing to ask of you all in a serious poll this time, so stop by the poll in my profile for a special treat. I know I laughed a lot when the idea came to me. But anyway, the delay for this chapter being uploaded now was caused by 3 things: one of them is that I'm still looking for a job, another was from working on the lemon, and for the last distraction, playing the hell out of Sonic 4: Episode 1 of course. I need to be ready for when I record. Also, I'm trying to create a new C2, but everything about that as well as the link to it is in my profile, so enjoy chapter 3.

* * *

Star Lovers 4

Ch.3 Coming to light

"W-where am I?" Sonia groaned as she stirred awake to find herself on a bed, Tia by her side with Alexis asleep in her arms.

"It's about time you came around. You really scared us when you passed out." she smiled as Sonia placed her feet on the floor.

"Where are the others?" Sonia asked as she rubbed her eyes a bit to wake up as Lyra appeared next to her.

"They're in the command room with that strange boy." her friend replied to her.

"He...said he was my son...but that's too farfetched...I don't even know if I can believe it." Sonia said.

"Well...maybe this can convince you." Tia said handing Sonia an envelope. "It's your medical results."

Sonia quickly grabbed the envelope and tore it open, racing through the few pages it had contained. After reading through it a bit, she laid down on the bed again, her hand still clenching the papers as it rested on her stomach.

"I'm pregnant..." she said as a tear formed in her eye, happy with the thought that she was going to be a mother.

"Sonia...do you really think that boy is telling the truth?" Lyra asked her.

"There's only one way to be sure..." she said as she got off the bed and ran out of the room, prompting Lyra to grab a hold of her friend's hair.

"I swear, Sonia, sometimes you just can't stay put." Lyra sighed.

"Sonia, wait! You need to rest!" Tia said, but her words fell on deaf ears as the young woman left the room.

* * *

Control Room:

"The future? Don't make me laugh..." Solo said as he brought the tip of the Laplace Blade to Sono's neck, causing the young man to sweat bullets.

"Easy now...just put the sword down and let's just talk..." Sono said as he back pressed against the wall.

"Solo, I swear..." Seira said as she face-palmed herself at her lover's actions.

"What do you make of all this, Geo? After all, he said he's your son." Ace said looking over to him.

"To be honest...I haven't a clue." he replied.

"Well whatever he's saying, it's making Solo play 'Good cop, bad cop' with him." Mega added.

"Solo, just chill. Don't pressure him." Geo said as his rival looked over and batted an eye at him, giving Sono time to fall to the ground and roll out of the way.

"Why you little!" Solo said raising Laplace up.

"If you so much as harm a hair on his head, I'll personally see you wind up in a body cast." Sonia's voice boomed as she entered the room to see Solo turning his head to her.

"Sonia...you should be resting." Geo said getting up from his chair and walked over to her.

"I'm fine, Geo..." Sonia said as she walked over to Sono and looked into his eyes. "Is...is what you say true?"

Sono dug into his pocket and pulled something out, keeping it clenched in his hand as he placed it in her hand; a smile appeared on her face as she hugged him tightly.

"Sonia?" Geo said to her.

She turned to face Geo and the others as she held her hand out and revealed the object to them.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Mega looked on in amazement.

Dangling from Sonia's hand was a necklace. Geo's star pendent. "He's telling the truth..." she said.

"Hmm...yep...looks like it's the real thing." Ace said inspecting it.

"You can put Laplace down now, you know..." Seira said to Solo as Laplace rematerialized.

"Fine...let's hear what future boy has to say..." Solo said putting his back to the wall and slid down to the floor.

Sono walked over to the table and sat down as Ace and Sonia joined him along with Geo.

"To be honest...I don't know where to begin..."

"Just try your best..." Sonia encouraged him.

Sono breathed in deeply as he looked up to them.

"I'm from seventeen years into the future...the future I come from; Xenex has a grasp around everything...everyone I know has been doing their best to drive him and his dark armies back. It's practically a living hell. As far as I know..." he said turning to Ace. "You've been doing what you could to help keep us safe and fight back. And Alexis helped make it here."

"Wait...you mean MY Alexis?" Ace said.

"Yeah...you see...before I was born, Xenex planned to use the two of you unlock a gate that holds great power and darkness...just all that power can easily make him a true god of destruction...but luckily, he never got the chance..."

"Us? But why us?" Geo asked, intrigued about the whole situation.

"All the years you all fought, you've gotten stronger and stronger every time, power growing inside of you without your knowledge...he planned to use you two as the keys so that he could have access to all that darkness..." Sono continued.

"I don't understand...why tell us all this?" Geo asked.

"I came back to make sure he never tries to open that gate. By getting rid of him here, so many innocent lives will be restored."

"But why come back here if he never opened the gate in the first place?" Geo continued.

Sono stood up and walked over to the window as he gazed out into the skies.

"I came back...to save you, dad..." he said turning back to them as fearful thoughts entered Sonia and froze her in fear.

"...What?"

"Xenex succeeded in taking Mom's power...once you knew what he was trying to do, you did what you could...but..."

Silence filled the room eerily.

"You never made it out alive..." he said looking into Geo's eyes, then turned to Solo. "You didn't either..."

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't die that easily! I'm a warrior of Mu; not a normal human...my civilization's blood runs through me!"

"Don't believe me then!...but it's true...Dad...both you and Solo die..."

"No way in hell I can be killed..." Solo said as Seira tried calming him down.

"Something isn't adding up...if you weren't born until after they died...how could you..." Ace said, then it suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Mom told me..." he said walking over to where Sonia sat at the table. He looked at her, knowing the answer to what he was going to ask was true, but it was needed as well.

"I'm inside of you right now...aren't I?"

"Sonia..." Geo said as he turned to his fiancee'. "You're..."

"Yes, Geo." Sonia said placing her hand down to her stomach. "I got my test results back from Tia before I came in here." she said looking up to Sono.

"Mom..." Sono said as he put his hands on her shoulders. "Now you know information that you shouldn't have knowledge of...I know how much you care about helping Dad, but I have to forbid you from trying to help them. If something happens to you, I'll cease to exist, and my mission of saving so many innocence will be in jeopardy...so please, whatever you do, I can't have you putting yourself at risk...please understand..."

Sonia cupped his face in her hands as she stared at him. It was obvious he inherited her eyes, and everything else Geo possessed. "I understand..."

"Wait a minute...if the Geo of the future is dead...that means I'm dead too! But how can Geo in the future be from the future if he's...oh screw it! This is giving me a big headache." Mega complained as he grabbed his head.

"Oh quit complaining!" Lyra said smacking the back of Mega's head.

"Heheh...Mom told me you always complained. You certainly live up to your reputation." Sono laughed a bit.

"So...what do we do now?" Seira asked.

"We don't know what Xenex will do next...all we can do is wait. We might as well get some sleep soon." Ace said.

"You'll need it...I fight you first thing in the morning..." Sono said looking over at Geo.

"What? Why?"

"Now you know why Xenex has been watching you all this time...and that you house more power in you than you know. If you're to survive anything, I need to help you release that power if we want to stop him." Sono finished.

Geo looked down for a moment, then looked up at his son. "I understand..."

* * *

Dark Realm:

"I want to know who the hell that fool was!" Xenex growled as Zeke and Lance took their place in their tall, metal chairs.

"You and me both...little punk did a number on me." Zeke said as he moved his hand to his face as darkness slowly healed the scar on his cheek.

"He is a formidable foe...if I may say...we have to consider our next plan of attack now that this boy is in the mix." Lance added.

"Then you two handle him and anyone else...the girl is mine...I'll have that power she holds one way or another...even if I have to rip her beating heart out to get it. Now leave me be!" he growled to the two of them.

"Easy...don't bite my head off..." Zeke said as he vanished with Lance vanishing as well.

"And if that boy manages to get in my way...I'll kill him myself..." Xenex said as a dark aura flowed out of his body. "I will not be denied...once I have her power...you're next, Stelar..."

* * *

Sono sat on the bed he was provided; his back against the wall as he stared out into the night sky through the window as he heard a knock.

"You can come in." he said as it slid open as Sonia entered the room.

"I hope I'm not bothering you..." she said.

"No, not at all..." he said as she sat down next to him.

"Something wrong?"

"I've just been thinking a lot about the choices I've made that led me here. At first, it seemed like a good idea...but now that I have had time to think, it just dawned on me that so much is at stake and...just by being here, I could screw up and cause the entire universe to collapse."

Sonia placed a hand on his shoulder as she look at him. "I admit...thinking about it that hard does make you realize the possible consequences...but then again, your father's had worlds resting on his shoulders for as long as I can remember..."

"Must run in the family, huh?" Sono managed to smile a bit as she did the same. "You know...that's the first time I've ever seen you smile..."

"It's that bad there...isn't it?"

"Yeah...and to be honest...I'm scared. I don't know how to talk to Dad...I mean, this is the first time I've actually seen him...I hardly know anything about him..."

"Hasn't the future Me said anything?" Sonia asked.

"When I was growing up, and we did our best to hide, you kept saying it wasn't the time, and you'd tell me when I was older. It wasn't until I was twelve that I realized what a hell it was, and that it was hard for you to talk about Dad with me. I didn't want to open any old wounds for her, so I left it at that...she doesn't even know I'm here in the past. She would have tried to stop me if I had told her."

"You forget...she's a part of me, and so are you. I'm sure she understands." Sonia smiled happily.

Sono pulled the Star Pendent out from his pocket and looked at it.

"I refuse to let him die..." he said turning to her. "and I refuse to let that fiend not give us the chance to be a family..."

Sonia smiled and hugged him gently. "Even though you're not actually here in this time...I'm proud of what you've become..." she said placing his head to her chest.

"Can...you please tell me about you and Dad?"

"Of course, Sono...I'd be happy to..." she said as she ran her hand over his hair.

* * *

Later:

"I have to admit, we've ran into messed up situations before, but this one takes the cake." Lyra said as she sat on Geo's shoulder, waiting for Sonia to return.

"I don't even know what to make of all this, Lyra." Geo said to her as Mega's loud snoozing filled the room.

"Even if he does have a human-like body...he still sounds like a damn mutt..." Lyra said looking at him as the door slid open and Sonia entered the room.

"Sorry if I was gone for so long." she said as she went into the bathroom to put on a nightgown Tia had loaned her for the night.

"Where were you?"

"I was just talking with Sono for a bit. He sleeps just like a baby." Sonia giggled as she sat down onto the small bed.

"What? You rocked him in your arms?" Geo couldn't help but joke a bit.

"A bedtime story; what else?" she said getting under the covers.

"Ok...that sounds pretty creepy."

"Geo...listen...please try to bond with Sono while you two train tomorrow...he really needs it..." she said.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"I shouldn't be telling you this...but he's scared to talk to you...you heard what he said earlier; you died in his time before he was even born...he doesn't know what having a father feels like...it's just like how I was when I lost Mama...you've felt that pain too..."

"Yeah...you're right...I was an emotional wreck when I thought my dad was gone..." he said as he started to compare how he and Sono both felt.

"So please..." she said taking his hand in hers. "Do what comes naturally and be a father to him while he's here..."

"I promise, Sonia..."

"He's so much like you were...he's a fighter just like you are...teach him what it means to be a son and a hero..." she said as they gently kissed and Geo moved his hand to her flat stomach, knowing it wouldn't be long before their child would begin to grow inside the woman he loved.

"I will..." he said kissing her forehead as they slowly fell asleep.

"Aww...how cute..." Lyra smiled at the two, then looked over at the sleeping Mega. "Which is more than I can say for you..."she said kneeling down to him. "You may not like it, but I'll always be by your side..." she said as she gave Mega a quick peck on the cheek.

* * *

Next Morning:

"Well, you two sure are up early." Ace said from his chair as Geo and Sono walked into the still empty control room.

"Oh yeah, what's your story?" Geo joked.

"Anyway, I've prepared the holographic training room for you. It's all set to go." he replied.

"Thank you." Sono said as he headed over to the door that led to the hallway connecting the training room to the control room.

"You better watch out, Geo. After what I saw him do yesterday, it's obvious you're packing some heat down there if he could do that." Ace cracked up as Mega couldn't help but laugh.

"Ace..." Acid said.

"That was a low blow..." Geo said, irritated a bit.

"It's time..." Sono said as he walked down the hallway and made his way in the training room; the holographic system made it appear they were in a rocky area.

"Woah...I'm liking this..." Mega said looking around.

"If you want to survive...you're going to have to grasp hold of the power buried inside you...and I intend on getting you to control it...so don't expect me to pull any punches." Sono said as he raised his arm in the air as the device on his wrist beeped.

"Transcode X, Accel!: Sono Stelar, on the air!" he cried out as his body glowed and he appeared in his wave human form.

"Do you feel that, Geo? All the energy that's eminating from him...it's unreal..." Mega said as he looked on at Zero MAX.

"He's serious about this..."

"Prepare yourself..." Zero MAX said as his blade came out from the wrist guard.

"Fine then, if you want to go all out, I'm there! Transcode 003: Mega Man!" Geo cried out as Mega merged with him and they stood together as Mega Man.

"You better not go easy on me..." Zero MAX said as he vanished and appeared behind Mega Man as he swung his blade, hardly giving Mega Man any chance for error as he jumped out of the way.

"Ace was right...you have been shooting some strong bullets." Mega said.

"Now isn't the time for that!" Mega Man said as he wave dashed around Zero MAX.

"MAX Invis!" he called out as Zero MAX vanished.

"What the...where did he go?" Mega Man said as he floated in the air.

"Right here!" he replied as he punched Mega Man in the back as he was driven into the ground.

"_Come on dad...stop holding back..." _Zero MAX thought as he watched Mega Man get up.

"No wonder Xenex retreated before...he's tough..." Mega Man said trying to get up.

"If you want to beat Xenex, you need to focus...use every bit of your power and let it all out!" Zero MAX said as he appeared before him and effortlessly began to nearly slice them as Mega Man kept jumping back.

"Aura200, Battlecard!" he called out as an aura surrounded.

"Hey Geo...I think I got an idea..." Mega said.

"Well it better work..."

"Trust me on this." Mega grinned as he took control of Geo's body and began to roll around inside the aura, and proceeded to use it like a bowling ball with a driver in it.

"GAH!" Zero MAX cried out as he was tossed around each time the aura ran into him, the next hit throwing him back a good distance.

"Wow...that actually worked..." Mega Man said as the aura died down.

"Told you I had an idea." Mega added...

"Do you...honestly think I'm through that easily?" Zero MAX said as he retracted his blade and both his hands began to glow.

"Is that what I think it is?" Mega said.

"It's the move he used on Xenex...but he's going to use both hands for this one..."

"You...got it..." he said as he eyes glowed white as power entered his body and charged him up, a body aura now covered him. "but like I said...I'm not holding back!"

"Geo...we've got a problem...I don't know how much longer we can stay in wave form...ramming into him also did a good number on me..." Mega said.

"_I wish I didn't have to use this...but if I don't everyone that's counting on me...it will have all been for nothing...but even if I can't help him...I'll defeat Xenex myself...sorry Dad...I didn't want to have to use this much power against you..." _Zero MAX thought as his eyes trained on Mega Man.

"This is it! Shining Limit: MAX Surge!" he cried out as he dash toward them and light covered his entire body.

"Brace yourself, Mega!" Mega Man said as he placed his hands out and tried to stop the flash surge in his hands.

"Geo...try to hang on..." Mega said as Mega Man's feet were beginning to be pushed into the ground as he tried to hold that much power from striking him.

"What's it look like I'm doing!"

"_He's...he's actually holding me from striking him...no one's ever been able to withstand my Shining Limit...especially when it's at it's max..." _Sono thought as he looked into his father's eyes. _"...Dad..."_

"This...isn't good..." Mega Man said as he groaned, but before he was about to be forced to stop holding the power back, the Star Pendent on his chest glowed brightly as Mega Man began to push the wave back as he found himself stronger.

"I don't believe it..." Zero Max said as he was thrown back into the rocks a good distance away "Did...did he actually do it?" he said moving his head up enough to see a blue aura surround Mega Man's body, then it died down as the wave change ended and Geo fell to his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"That power...what was that..." Geo said as he struggled to get up.

"That's the power within you I was talking about...that's what Xenex wants..." Sono came up as he sat down next to him and clenched his arm. "We may have unlocked it...but you'll still need time to control it before we can even face Xenex."

"Then we just have to hope he doesn't strike first." Mega added.

"We have to do whatever we can to prevent that dark future from happening..." Sono said as he tensed up, then Geo moved his hand to his shoulder.

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even be doing this right now. We'll make it through this..." Geo spoke to him.

"Thanks dad...that means a lot." Sono said looking at him. "Now...care to tell me what you thought of Mom when she lost her bikini top?" he laughed as he jumped up.

"How the heck did you..."

"Mom told me last night; she told me you were red as a tomato when you saw her." he laughed as he tried to get away as Geo hauled after him.

"That Sonia's a good one." Mega couldn't help but laugh as he remembered that day when he and Lyra watched them at the beach.

"_Sonia, I love you, I really do, but did you have to bring THAT up with him?" _Geo thought as he continued to catch Sono.

* * *

Sono: Great...we've got company...

Lance: My master wishes for you to be disposed of...

Sono: Not a chance.

Geo: Mega, get ready! It's time we get the upper hand here!

Star Lovers 4

Ch.4 Waves of Evolution

HarpNote: You aren't going to lay one finger on my son!

Zero MAX: Mom, get out of the way!

* * *

Well, I hope this was able to please you all this time. Hopefully I can get it all done before it's time for me to work on Shooting Star Lovers. But anyway, remember to check out the new lemon scene that was cut out of ch.1, and the C2 I've created, even though there is a slight issue with it, and the poll as well for a little fun with it's topic. Please review as well, and I shall see you all next chapter, StarheartShippers.

(Yeah, figured Geo x Sonia should get a shipping name to compete with that stupid Celestrial Shipping called Geo x Luna.)


	4. Waves of evolution

Sorry for the delay everyone. I've still been trying to get things in my life fixed up and on track. There is one small problem right now that can affect my writing. If I can't get a job, I'm going to try and get into JobCorp to avoid going back to Virginia, and since I surely wouldn't be able to take my computer there, I couldn't write or upload, but if I can get in, I'll use some of the allowance they give you twice a month to get me a small laptop so I can at least work on my writing. So to be honest, Shooting Star Lovers' release date is pretty much up in the air right now. Speaking of which, after you are done reading, please go to the new poll pretaining to the Shooting Star Lovers series and help me out on a decision concerning it. So you all have waited long enough, so enjoy chapter 4, and please review as well, everyone.

* * *

Star Lovers 4

Ch.4 Waves of evolution

"You guys really must have taken a beating from each other." Ace said as Geo and Sono were bandaging up their arms.

"You can say that again..Ahh!" Geo said as he felt the peroxide sting his wound as he applied it himself.

"That goes double for me..." Mega added.

"Heheh...sorry about that." Sono said as he laughed sheepishly.

"I give up...the sensor isn't picking anything up on the radar..." Ace said as he placed his hand to his forehead.

"Of course it's not picking things up...they're waiting for the perfect chance to strike. But now that we know what their goal is, we can be prepared for the worst." Geo said as he finished putting a few bandages on his arm.

"In that case, guess I'm heading in there to train." Ace said getting up from the chair and grabbed his hunter. "There's no way I'm going to get knocked down flat like last time."

"I have to agree. If we have any hope to defeat our enemies, we must be in top physical shape." Acid said as he entered Ace's hunter.

"Try not to get roughed up too much, Acidna." Mega joked.

"I don't have to. You already have, Meggers."

"Why you...I..." Mega began to speak, but couldn't come up with anything to say.

"Guess I have the last laugh." Acid joked as the door opened and Ace headed into the training room.

"Wish me luck." he said as it closed behind him.

"Well, guess I better go see if your mother is up yet." Geo said as he headed toward the elevator.

"Watch out for the mood swings." Sono laughed.

"Don't remind me..."

* * *

In the Dark Core:

"Xenex is becoming very impatient..." Lance said as he stood in a dark chamber, pondering what to do.

"Well what do you expect; we did get our butts handed to us the other day." Zeke said as he warped into the room.

"I don't remember giving you permission to enter."

"Yeah, yeah...just chill." Zeke retorted as he plopped down on small stone chair.

"Don't you have anything better to do than to bother me?"

"Nope. Not really." he laughed a bit.

"Why did I even bother to waste my breath on a such an empty question?" Lance replied.

"You are right though. It won't be long before the boss man flips his lid."

"Watch your tongue! You will not address him in such a way." Lance roared as he formed a blade in his hand and moved the tip to Zeke's throat.

"Ok, easy! Take a chill pill..." Zeke said as Lance's weapon vanished.

"I"m going after the girl again. I suggest you carry out your orders and eliminate that traitor Seira."

"What if that Murian pops up again?" Zeke replied.

"Then I suppose you will fall into oblivion if you lose to him in combat..." Lance said as he vanished.

"Hmph...fat chance that'll happen..." Zeke said as he opened a portal and cackled as he entered the portal and vanished.

* * *

Later that day, at Echo Ridge Park:

"Are you sure you're okay, Geo? You know I didn't mean to do that..." Sonia said as she looked at the bandage that covered a bump on Geo's forehead.

"Don't worry about it, Sonia. I'm perfectly fine." he said as he raised his hand to touch it lightly. "It's not everyday you get hurt...when your fiancee' hurls a wooden toilet seat at you."

"Kekekek...that was truly priceless." Mega laughed as he recalled the earlier incident.

"Quit rubbing it in, mutt!" Lyra said as she smacked him in the back of the head. _"And to think I kissed this fool last night...even if he was knocked out cold in his sleep..." _

"This morning sickness is really getting to me...and it won't be long before I start craving who knows what." Sonia said as she moved a hand to her stomach, where a small bump was starting to form.

"Besides, that toilet seat doesn't come close to the pain I went through this morning." Geo said as he looked out to the small pond. "Sono's strong...I could hardly keep up with him..."

"Well...he is ours, after all..." Sonia smiled as she placed a hand to his cheek and kissed him lightly.

"500 zenny says he got your hotheaded attitude." Geo joked as Sonia lightly pushed him.

"Nice try. You're not blaming this one on me."

"Good point...It's both our fault that I'm bruised up like this right now." he grinned as Sonia laid her head on his shoulder as they felt the cool breeze go by.

"Too lovey-dovey for me." Sono said as he looked at the two, but then felt a change in the wind as it sent shivers down his spine and his eyes widened as water soared up from the pond and Lance landed on the ground as people began to run away.

"Oh great. Can't we get one peaceful day to ourselves?" Geo said as he got up from the bench.

"Looks like we got company..." Sono said as he raced over and stood beside the two as Sonia got up.

"Mega Man, I do not wish to fight you right now, but I will if I must. Hand over the girl and I'll spare your life for now." Lance said.

"Not a chance...Transcode 003: Mega Man!"

"Transcode X, Accel: Zero MAX!"

"It seems you want to do this the hard way then." Lance said as he formed his blade.

"Sono...take your mother and get out of here. This freak is mine..." Mega Man said as he stared him down.

"No way! I'm staying here to fight!"

"If something happens to her, you'll cease to exist...remember..." he replied.

"Grrr..." Zero MAX said as he looked to the ground, but reluctantly agreed. "Come on, mom. Get on my back." he said as he knelt down for her.

"Geo, please be careful." Sonia said as she looked to him with concern on her face.

"I will..." he said as Sonia got onto Zero MAX's back and he jumped toward the wave roads.

"You are only delaying what will come to pass."

"Doesn't matter...I'll keep fighting until I've taken my last breath. I'll never let you open the gate!" Mega Man said looking down Lance.

"_He knows of the gate? But...how is that even possible." _Lance pondered as he looked up to him. "No matter. If I must, I'll deal with you first and use your power for the gate, then the girl will be next."

"Not on your life!" Mega Man said as he charged toward Lance. "Battle cards: Swordfighter X! Sigma Cannon!" Soon both weapons formed over his hands as the Swordfighter blade met with Lance's weapon as they became locked in combat.

"What gives you the idea that you are a match for me?" he gloated.

"Nothing...I just know I can beat you!" he said as he pointed the arm cannon to Lance's gut and fired it, knocking him right into the water.

"Nice try..." Lance said as he vanished.

"W-where did he go?" Mega asked.

"Why the heck are you asking me?" Mega Man replied as Lance appeared behind him and grabbed the blade of the Swordfighter and broke it with his hand.

"What the!"

"Too slow." Lance proclaimed as he swung his blade and destroyed the Sigma Cannon.

"Great...what now..." Mega Man said as he fell to the ground.

"Pathetic..." said as voice as a purple flash of light struck Lance and landed near Mega Man to reveal Rogue before him. "Do I have to do everything around here?"

"It seems we have a new challenger."

"Oh please, You're no match for me at all!" Rogue said as he dashed toward Lance, only for his head to get caught in Lance's hand as he held him up.

"No match for you, huh? I beg to differ." Lance said as he punched Rogue in his gut, canceling the wave change and reverted him back to Solo.

"Solo! Are you okay!" Seira said as she ran down the hill to his aid to see if he was hurt.

"Damn...damn it all..." he murmured under his breath as he looked up.

"Some fighter you are...you're a disgrace to your bloodline. The last of the Murian Warriors...oh, how the once mighty race has fallen." Lance said as he delivered his insult to injury at Solo.

"You really want to go that far?" Seira said as she got up and looked at Lance, completely enraged by his comments.

"So the traitor finally comes forward..."

"I was never one of you! You all employed your sick little mind games on me!" she barked back.

"What? Will you fight me? You are nothing without the dark powers we bestowed upon you. You'd be signing your own death warrant. As it stands, the order is still out to dispose of you, but Mega Man must be dealt with first."

"Sorry, but the only one vanishing from existence here today is you!" Mega Man said as he fired charged shot at Lance.

"Hahaha...that tickled." he said as lighting bolts struck the ground around Mega Man.

"Geo...he's too strong. I don't know how long we can keep our wave form up..." Mega said.

"It's not over..." he said as he stood up. "It's not over...until we've TAKEN OUR LAST BREATH!" he cried out as a green and blue aura began to exert itself from his body.

"What is this..." Lance said as he looked on.

"It's that incredible surge of power...the same sensation we felt while we were training..." Mega said as he felt himself becoming stronger.

"I can feel it too..." Mega Man said as the wave change canceled itself out and the aura drove right into Geo's Hunter-VG, completely changing it to a new form.

"What's going...on..." Solo said as he struggled to get up a bit.

"Hey Mega...what do you say we take this thing out for a spin?" Geo said looking at his partner.

"You don't have to ask me twice!"

"Transcode 003: Wave Accel Mega Man!" Geo called as his body began to glow and he appeared as Mega Man.

"Nice. I dig the new look!" Mega said as Geo looked himself over. His body suit was a bit of a lighter black color, his new shoulder pads and armor were a deeper blue, and green glowing circuit lines shone as they lined the sides of his armor and bodysuit.

"And I'm liking it!" Mega Man said as he stared Lance down.

"Impressive..." he said as he looked at the new Mega Man.

"Impossible..." Solo said as he saw the sight before him. _"How...how is it that he gets stronger...while I stay the same. I refuse to believe it's his stupid links!"_ he thought.

"Ready for round 2!"

"Try your best...wait! Where did he go!" Lance said as Mega Man vanished in an instant.

"Up here, pal!" Mega Man said as he dove down from the sky and turned into blue energy, repeatedly striking Lance all over.

"He's far stronger now..." he said as he got up.

"Want some more?" Mega Man said as he delivered a round of jabs and kicks to his chest as it shattered Lance's weapon and knocked him to the ground.

"I don't know where that power came from...but I assure you, it will be ours. Consider this a tactical retreat for now, Mega Man." Lance said as a portal formed under him and he slipped through it.

"Power down!" Mega Man said as he exited his wave changed and rushed over to Solo and Seira.

"..." Laplace remained silent as always.

"Solo, are you okay?" Geo asked as he helped him up.

"Get off me! I don't need your help or your pity!" Solo said as he walked away a bit as Seira ran over to him.

"Solo, wait!" she said grabbing his hand.

"I said leave me alone!" he took her hand off of him and wave changed into Rogue and jumped off.

"You okay, Seira?" Geo asked as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine...but it's Solo I'm worried about..."

* * *

"Sono, please, take a minute to rest. We're far away from the battle now." Sonia said as Zero MAX ran across the wave road as he slowed down a bit and let her down; Lyra's presence being able to allow Sonia to stand on the wave road while not in wave form.

"You okay, mom?" he asked as he look to her.

"I'll be fine. Just take a quick break." she replied.

"They won't stop until they have you; I know that for a fact." Zero MAX said as he tried to catch his breath.

"I hope your father is ok..." she said.

"The only one you should be worried about is yourself." came a voice as a portal opened up before the two of them as Xenex emerged from it. "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself."

"You..." Zero MAX said as he got in front of Sonia to keep Xenex away from her.

"I don't know who you are...but you're nothing but a pain right now." he said as he formed his aura blades.

Zero MAX raised his arm up as his arm blade came out of his wrist guard. "I'm going to finish this, right here, right now!" he cried out as he ran toward him with his blade spinning.

"Not this time!" Xenex said as their blades met and they began to use their strengths to try and knock the other off their balance to gain the upper hand. "Nothing you do can stop the dark coming. Your attempts are futile."

"That's what you think...I will not have you endanger the lives of so many innocence, you vile beast!"

"Is that so?" Xenex grinned as he projected a copy of him behind Zero MAX as it swung its blade, striking Zero MAX in the back.

"SONO!" Sonia cried out as she saw the blade damage him.

"Heheh..." Xenex spun around and landed blows to Zero MAX's chest.

"Ugh..." Zero MAX groaned as he tried to get up. "Get out of here!" he said as he looked back to Sonia.

"No. I'm not leaving! Lyra!" Sonia yelled as she forced her partner into a wave change.

"Sonia, please listen to reason..." Lyra said as she tried talking some sense into her.

"Mom..." Zero MAX said under his breath.

"That's some courage you have there to stand up toward me..." Xenex said as Sonia moved in front of Zero MAX.

"I will not let you lay a hand on him. I won't allow you to harm my son!"

"Your son..." Xenex said as he looked down at Zero MAX, and could make out Geo's features that Sono shared with him even with his helmet on. "Well...this is quite an interesting development." he said as he pointed one of his aura blades at her. "Come with me, and I shall spare him."

"You'll have to kill me first..." Harp Note said as she and Zero MAX began to glow, slowly feeling power pour into her.

"What's going on..." he said as he looked up at Harp Note.

"Sonia, what's going on?" Lyra asked as she felt herself being energized with power.

Harp Note looked in her hand as a white ball of energy began to form as she looked at it as the ball glowed brightly.

"How about we find out!" she said as she gripped the ball of light and rammed it into her chest as she slowly felt herself changing as she was enveloped in a field of energy.

"What's going on!" Xenex cried as the light blinded him until he died down as he looked back to Harp Note.

Her wave form no longer held the pink dress it usually had, the heart-shaped chest guard still there as she had similar circuit lines that Mega Man's did, except they glowed a soft red, the leg armor parts were gone as more of the body suit was exposed that would have been covered up by then, as gold bands wrapped around her ankle just like her wrists had been, except with a piece of pink armor on her right arm, the white scarf a little bit longer as he visor was now a clear red.

(Sorry if Sonia's Wave Accel description wasn't as in depth as Geo's was. I was having trouble trying to draw a visual of her so I could write down the looks, but I couldn't pull it off. I suck at drawing female bodies X_X)

"No way..." Zero MAX said as he saw the sight before him.

"You're going to have to go through me! Wave Accel Harp Note, ready to play!"

"_Her power...it's increased dramatically..." _Xenex thought as he rose one of his aura blades on his shoulder. "It will only make obtaining my destined power all the more sweeter."

"That's what you think!" she said as Lyra appeared in Harp Note's hand in her guitar form. "Why don't you try this!" she said as Lyra fired out her guitar strings as he wrapped around Xenex and began to electrocute him.

"Why you..." he said as he managed to break out of the strings. "Crescent Slash!" he said as he swung his blade as it launched its aura at her.

"Nice try, buddy!" Harp Note said as she jump up into the air. "You ready for this, Lyra?"

"You know I am" she said as the guitar strings vanished as a handle formed where the strings had been as Harp Note gripped it and flew down as she swung Lyra, destroying the crescent wave, then quickly began to strike him over and over.

"Damn you!" Xenex roared as he got back up.

"I hope you like lightning, because I have plenty of it!" she said as she began to gather energy into Lyra and held it up into the sky. "Pulse Song Thunderstorm!" she cried as Xenex was hit by the lightning.

"Now's my chance!" Zero MAX said as he began to gather energy himself as his fist glowed brightly. "Shining Limit!" he yelled as he jumped toward Xenex and punched him in his chest as it sent him tumbling down to the lower wave roads.

"You haven't won yet! This is far from over!" Xenex proclaimed as a portal opened and he vanished within it.

"Did...did I actually do that?" Harp Note said as she looked herself over and admired her new look, loving how it showed off her curves.

"Mom, are you okay?" Zero MAX walked over to her.

"Never felt better." she smiled.

"That's good...ugh..." Zero MAX said as he fell to his knees, almost out of energy as he tried to maintain his wave form.

"I got you, hun." she said as she wrapper his arm around her. "Lyra, can you get us to WAZA?"

"Not a problem." Lyra said as she concentrated her energy to teleport them away.

* * *

An hour later, at WAZA:

Sono laid on a medical table as the machine above him scanned and checked his vitals to see if he was fine.

"Will he be okay?" Sonia asked with a worried look on her face.

"Well, judging from this, he seems to be fine. A little weak and out of energy, but a good night's rest will do him some good." Dr. Goodall said as she read the readings on the monitor.

"I'm just glad you two are okay." Geo said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I went wild on that guy today!" Mega boasted for the new found power he experienced.

"You're not the only one that fought today, mutt." Lyra retorted.

"Sono, you feeling okay?" Sonia asked as he got up off the table.

"Yeah, mom. I'm fine." he said as he looked to her as she hugged him. "You guys should get some rest. Why don't you head home?"

"That's probably a good idea." Sonia replied as she looked up to Geo.

"Well, I have been wanting some of Mom's cooking." was all he could reply that made Sonia giggle.

"I'll go get a few things." she said as she headed off to the spare room to grab her things.

"Mom was just...incredible out there." Sono said as he watched her leave.

"She's come a long way since I've met her. If we hadn't met, I wouldn't be who I am today." Geo replied. "She helped me when I thought I lost my dad, and I was able to help her come to terms with the loss of her mother."

"What?" Sono asked.

"I guess the future her never told you much, did she?"

"No, but if she hadn't, I wouldn't have come back to help you guys out...and be able to meet you, dad." Sono replied.

"Rest up; we don't know what we could face tomorrow."

* * *

Elsewhere, Sonia exited the elevator as she climbed up a small flight of stairs as she came across Seira as she looked out the huge window to watch the sun setting.

"You going to be alright, Seira?"

"I haven't heard from him since he left, Sonia...I'm worried." she breathed deeply as Sonia put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Why don't you head back to the apartment and get some rest. We'll try to find Solo tomorrow. Knowing him, he's bound to turn up eventually." Sonia replied.

"Maybe you're right..." Seira sighed as she looked at the sunset once more before going to the elevator.

"..." Laplace remained silent.

"I know Laplace, I'm worried about him too."

* * *

Elsewhere:

"GAH!" Rogue groan in pain as small shards made of water struck him repeatedly.

"Hahaha! Is the little Murian in pain? You look so pathetic." Zeke laughed as he kicked Rogue across the ground.

"Damn you..." Rogue got up and tried to punch him, only to be kicked in his ribs as he coughed up blood.

"Oh shut and and be quiet." Zeke said as he rose Rogue up again and swiftly connected his fist to his stomach, knocking him out as he dropped his body on the ground.

"Looks like I was the better man this time." Zeke grinned as he opened a portal beneath them as they fell through it. "Gotta admit, it was fun while you could put up a fight." he laughed as the portal began to close, returning them to the Dark Core.

* * *

Seira: Solo! Where are you!

Xenex: Now then, my warrior. Eliminate the traitor.

?: Yes, my master.

Mega Man: Just who is this guy...wait...the armor part on his chest...!

Mega: it can't be...

Star Lovers 4

Ch.5 Lone Warrior, Pt.1

Seira: You're sick, Xenex...you're sick!

* * *

Well I hope this chapter was able to satisfy you all. Really sorry for the delay, but you know how real life can fuck up your internet life and mess things up for you. But I will try to get the next chapter up soon, and hopefully I can get this job thing straightened out and hopefully get my life on track now that I'm no longer in school. So remember to head to the new poll, and I hope you all eagerly await the next chapter, as well as Shooting Star Lovers, if I can get a chance to launch it soon.


	5. Lone Warrior Pt1

Okay, okay. I understand things are in order for you to pelt me with virtual rocks for not updating in almost two months. I've been busy getting my videos remade, as well as handling a job, which I hope I can stay on, because right now I'm just a temp worker, but yeah, if you all want, feel free to flame me for my laziness; I won't hold it against you. But on the bright side, we've got a new year coming up, so I'm making a resolution to you all that I'll do my best to write for you guys, and forcing myself to write in any free time I have. But you have to admit, real life after school is a bitch.

Anyway, one thing I wanted to clear up, Shooting Star Lovers will not start yet, as evident by the Dec.12th post date I promised. Reason is, I didn't want to make the same mistake I've done with the originals and somehow have them be inconsistent and random, so I've decided while I work on Star Lovers 4, it'll give me time to work the plots out and somehow have the stories connected. I want this to be special for everyone that has read my work, as I really want to thank them for all these years, and yes, I know views have been lacking a bit, but I'm still going to work anyway. Point is, I'm holding SSL back until I can iron out all the details, and I don't want to leave you all with random messes as the originals have felt to me. SSL isn't canceled at all, it's just back at the drawing board for a little bit.

Also, swing by my profile for the new poll,which I've been wanting to ask for a while now, and I hope you all can forgive me, but at least enjoy this Christmas present to you all. Please remember to review when you finish. Thank you.

Star Lovers 4

Ch.5 Lone Warrior, Part 1

Seira tossed and turned in her bed, trying to fight herself to sleep, but to no avail. Solo hadn't been around at all for two days ever since he stormed off, and this worried her deeply.

"Solo...why did you have to be so stubborn and walk out like that..." she said as she contemplated what happened; his actions had enraged her, but at the same time, she couldn't help but worry about him.

She sat up in her bed as she looked out at the moonless sky, wondering if he was ok.

"Maybe I'm worrying about this too much..." she said moving her tank top a bit to see the Murian mark that was christened on the top of her breast. "Please be okay, Solo..." she said placing her hand on the mark.

* * *

The next day:

"Wow...you look like you've just woken up from being dead." Jack said as Geo entered the command room, bags under his eyelids as he rubbed his back.

"Well when you have a pregnant woman in bed that goes to the bathroom to throw up and kicks you while she sleeps, it's hard to get any rest." he said sitting down, prompting a chuckle from Jack.

"Then watch where you aim your bullets from now on." he said as he couldn't help but say that.

Geo just shrugged Jack's comment off. "So, do we have any idea where Solo is?" he asked as Ace turned around to face them.

"Nothing. I'm not even picking up his TC number...it's like he just vanished."

"He was pretty pissed." Mega added in. "But that's to be expected. We keep getting stronger, and no matter how many times he tries to fight us, we end up knocking him into the ground."

"It's ironic when you think about it." Ace said. "He's been wanting to put an end to you for years, yet you keep beating him down every time."

"Well regardless, we need him here with us." Geo said putting his hands behind his head.

"I just wish I knew where to look next. He hasn't contacted Seira or anything?" Ace asked.

"Sonia's going over there today to see her. We haven't even heard from her at all." Geo replied.

"That's why I'm single. Women are just too much of a pain. All they have you do is do this, do that, nag you on and everything else." Jack said as he felt a pair of fingers start to pull on the sides of his mouth.

"Well what do you expect? My fault really; I never taught you to respect women when you were growing up." Tia said as she continued pulling at his mouth.

"Hey! Sis, stop it, that hurts"

"You sure do have a dysfunctional family, Ace..." Geo said as he started to sweat bullets.

"Very dysfunctional..." he laughed weakly.

* * *

Back in the Dark Core:

"Seems he did quite a number on you before you brought him in." Lance said looking over to Zeke as he used his powers to heal most of his wounds.

"Shut up. The point is I beat him." Zeke retorted.

"If you're able to get injured that easily, you seem like nothing but dead weight to me and Xenex."

"You trying to pick a fight with me, you smug punk!" Zeke said as a blade appeared under his neck as Lance batted an eye to him.

"It wouldn't even be a fight. It'd be your execution." he replied. "If I were you, I'd keep that mouth of yours in check."

"Grrr..." Zeke said as he backed down on the verbal attack as the blade vanished. "Well he certainly seems to be taking his sweet time with that Murian. I should have left him for dead, to be honest with you."

"Well if you went against Xenex's order to bring him alive, you wouldn't even be here right now."

Deeper in the core, Xenex watched as the realm itself was infusing its own power within Solo as he floated in a sphere and groaned out in pain.

"It won't be long now...once he's done, it will only be a matter of time before the keys to open the seal are mine, as will the infinite power it holds within..." he said as he grinned up at Solo, watching him feel the intense pain from the power that was pouring into him.

"That's right, let it enter you, empower you...let it fill you to reach your highest potential and serve me...and you can finally achieve what your soul has strived toward for so long..." Xenex laughed as he looked on, witnessing the birth of a deadly warrior that would beckon to him.

* * *

"I don't get it...why isn't she returning any of my calls?" Sonia said as she closed the phone screen of her hunter as Lyra appeared on her shoulder as they were leaving the grocery store after getting a few things for Hope.

"Perhaps we should check on her. After all, the apartment isn't far from here." Lyra suggested with Sonia replying with a nod.

"Why don't we take the bus for a change instead of wave changing?" Sonia said as she waited at the bus stop.

"You might as well. I really can't imagine you as Harp Note with a baby tummy."

"Fat joke, huh? That's pretty low, Lyra." Sonia said as she looked at Lyra from the corner of her eye, but then couldn't help but laugh.

"It may have been low, but it made you laugh." Lyra said as she began to chuckle quietly as the bus pulled up.

"_Lyra's right. It won't be long before you start growing, but even before then, I need to protect you. I won't let anything harm you...either forms of you." _she thought as she sat in her seat and placed a hand on her stomach, knowing that her baby was growing there, and due to the current circumstances, was almost like a universal time bomb.

(Yeah, in case you all jumped to this chapter...or the fact that I do need to kinda re-inform you. If something happens to Sonia, unborn Sono goes bye-bye, which means future Sono ceases to exist, and somehow creates a time paradox...

Damn...now I know why Doc Brown wanted the DeLorean destroyed. Time travel can be a tricky and easy thing to screw up.)

The bus eventually reached its destination at the apartment Sonia shared with Seira. Of course it wouldn't be too long until Sonia moved out and went to live at Geo's once everything was put to rest. She wondered what her friend would do with the apartment to herself. Sure, there was Solo, but he was no where to be found, at the moment.

She ascended the stairs and came to the door as she knocked on it slightly.

"Seira, are you in there?"

"Just go away...please..." came a hushed reply.

"Please Seira, let me in." she said, but then an obvious thought came to her. _"Sonia, you idiot...you have the freaking key..." _she thought as she pulled it out from her pocket and slide it in to undo the lock as the door granted her entry. She looked over to see Seira with her feet on the couch; her head buried in her knees.

"Sonia, just go. I want to be alone..."

"Do you honestly think I'm going to do that?" she said as she sat down.

Seira started to move but Sonia grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Sonia..." Lyra said.

"Look Seira, if this is about Solo, don't worry...we're doing everything we can to find him."

"And what if we don't? What...what happens then?" she replied, keeping her face and body turned away from her friend's.

"I..." Sonia started to say, but remained silent.

"Solo is all I have in this world...in my life. I worry whenever he's not around...the thought of the fear of losing him, never being able to see him again...it scares me so much..." she said as her body stopped tensing up and Sonia released her wrist.

"I...I know how that feels..." Sonia said as Seira turned back to her, tears slowly flowing down from her eyes. "When Mama died, I had no one...I was used for financial gain, even though I got to write music for my Mama and all my fans, I was still alone, until Geo came into my life." Sonia said as she looked to her friend.

"Geo had lost his father in a space accident when he was seven. He was in the same state I was, but his was much deeper. He completely cut himself off from the outside world. It wasn't long until Mega ran into him, and due to that, he met Bud, Zack and Luna...and then he met me. Looking back on things now, he got his dad back, as for me, Mama's gone forever, but she lives on inside of me. And to be honest...if all those things hadn't have happened, I never would have felt the warm feeling love can bring you. I never gave up, so you shouldn't either." she said placing her hands on Seira's shoulders as she reassured her.

"I...I never knew..." Seira said quietly.

"I don't like to dwell on the bad parts of my past. All I care about are the good parts, and what the future holds for me..." she said blushing a bit. "And right now...that's carrying this little guy. So please Seira, whatever you do, never give up hope on anything."

Seira sighed as she dried her tears and rose a hand up and clenched the part of her shirt that covered her mark.

"Thank you, Sonia..."

"Remember, We're in this together...all of us."

* * *

In the mountains outside the WAXA building:

"Tri-slicer!" Zero MAX cried out as she broke boulder after boulder, honing in on his blade techniques.

"_This just doesn't add up...I spent the better part of almost two days training Dad up to harness the power within him so we can have more of a chance against Xenex...but then Mom's power changes dramatically...it doesn't make any sense as to how she could do that...she never even had the chance to train herself to use that power, yet she did it with ease." _he thought as he sliced a small rock peak and broke it to bits.

"Now to mention...while she would want to protect Dad, I need to protect her from harm, too. If something happens to her, I go 'poof'...geez, it's like I'm babysitting myself from getting killed. Alexis was right; time travel puts a lot of pressure on the nerves." he said as his helmet vanished and ran his hand through his hair to get rid of the sweat.

"Then allow me to put your mind at ease through combat." came a voice as he turned around to see a figure clad in black and purple armor with a dome mask atop his head.

"And just who do you think you are?" Zero MAX said as he formed his wrist blade.

"I do not know...all I know is that hatred, despair and darkness courses through my body, emptying into nothingness as the cycle repeats itself over and over again. But thinking about it now...I'm not anything at all. I am Nothing."

"Sorry, pal, but that is one lame name!" Zero MAX dashed toward him as a blade appeared in his foe's hand and met with his, knocking him back.

"Allow me to show you my power!" Nothing said as he appeared behind Zero MAX and clashed blades again, then quickly moved to kick him into the air.

"How did he...get behind me so fast...?"

"Let my blade taste your pain...Fang of Despair!" he jumped up and struck Zero MAX repeatedly until a downward slash propelled him into the ground.

"Well..." Zero MAX panted as he wiped some blood from his lip. "Looks like someone's been taking their vitamins."

"Cheap talk will get you nowhere." Nothing said as he charged once again, not giving Zero MAX enough time to counter.

"Wave Dash!" Zero MAX vanished into a flash of light as he struck Nothing's armor over and over again until the warrior was able to swing his blade at the right time to cancel the Wave Dash out.

"You got to be kidding me...not even a dent in his armor." he said as he got on one of his knees to try and catch his breath.

"This fight is boring me...It's time to end it now..." he raised his sword up as he rammed it into the ground, sending dark energy pulses throughout the area as a circle appeared around Zero MAX.

"Farewell, warrior...Pulse of Hatred!"

* * *

"What is going on here! Is it an earthquake?" Ace said as he and Geo checked the computers while the building shook, just as Sonia and Seira made it to the control room.

"Sonia! You're alright!" Geo said running over to hug her tight.

"I'm fine, Geo, but what's happening?" she said with a small look of fear on her face.

"You guys might wanna look at this. Mini-Geo is getting his butt handed to him." Mega said as satellite images appeared showing Zero MAX being struck by Nothing's attack.

"Geo, he needs our help!" she said as she grabbed his hand tightly.

"That freak in the armor is causing all these tremors." Lyra said looking on.

"Sonia, listen, stay here where it's safe, do you understand me?" he said gripping her shoulders.

"I understand, Geo...please, hurry and help Sono..." she replied.

"You know I will...let's get going, Mega!"

"WOOHOO! Buck-wild time, baby!" he said jumping into Geo's hunter.

"Transcode 003: Wave Accel Mega Man!" he cried out as he transformed and headed out through the computer systems.

"Be safe..."

Seira turned to the computer screen, her eyes drawn to Nothing like a magnet.

"_Who is this guy...I never saw him before when I worked for Xenex..." _she thought.

* * *

"Ugh...I need to get out of this..." Zero MAX said as he tried fighting the pulses back and rise up from the ground.

"Why do you struggle to continue when I have you outmatch...it makes no sense." Nothing spoke.

"There's..a lot about me, you don't know!" he replied as he vanished and appeared atop the wave road as he caught his breathe.

"Hmm...to break out of my dark pulses...perhaps you are stronger than you look."

"Sono, you ok?" Mega Man said as he appeared before him to help him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Zero MAX said as the two looked down at Nothing.

"Just who is he?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Zero MAX said as he formed his wrist blade again.

"Seems I have a new challenger who wishes to...AHHHHH!" Nothing cried out as he dropped his sword and grabbed his helmet in pain. "Why...do I feel such a great desire...to fight you...?" he said as he looked up at Mega Man.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Zero MAX asked.

"Not a clue."

"Gah...grrrrr...I must...fight with you to the death, blue warrior!" Nothing cried out as a black aura surrounded him as he picked up his weapon and stared up at Mega Man.

At the Dark Core:

"Well, seems the tide has shifted...if this keeps up, he's liable to destroy Mega Man instead of capturing him." Zeke laughed a bit as he looked on.

"I expected as much...despite being under my control, his need and will to fight Mega Man still lives on." Xenex said as he closed his eyes.

"Do we have a countermeasure for this situation?" Lance asked.

"All we can do is let them fight...however, if need be, I'll retrieve him before anything happens...I can't have Mega Man dying just yet. Xenex said as he continued to look on.

"This guy is pretty fast." Mega said as he and Geo dashed up along the wave roads to keep him occupied from being near WAXA.

"Fang of Despair!" Nothing darted his sword toward him, nearly missing Mega Man as he activated his Cannon and SwordFighter battlecards.

"Alright then, if you like to play with swords, I'll happily oblige." Mega Man said firing a blast from the cannon before destroying it, then brought his sword to meet Nothing's as they repeatedly clashed.

"Every time we clash, I get a sensation of wanting to fight you more...why do I feel this way?" Nothing said as they jumped away from each other.

"How should I know?" Mega Man replied.

"Hey! Armor-head!" Zero MAX called out as he dashed toward Nothing and began to strike his armor again until the dark aura around him forced him back as he landed near Mega Man.

"This is weird...this guy never existed in my time, so why is he here?" Zero MAX said as he stood up as Mega Man helped him.

"You don't think what happened the other day caused the time stream to change, do you?"

"I don't even know...all I know is, if we don't stop him, anything could happen." Zero MAX replied.

"Well that's pretty reassuring." Mega said.

"Fight me...I want to fight!" Nothing cried out as the aura grew stronger and caused the ground to shake once again.

"Wait...look." Zero MAX said. "It's as if he's mentally unstable..."

"So we might have a shot at taking him down..."

"Here." Zero MAX said as he pulled out his wrist blade and a handle formed on it as he gave it to Mega Man. "Pour your power into the blade with mine, and we just might have a chance at finishing him off."

"Worth a shot!" Mega Man said as he felt his power being drawn into the blade.

"I'm going first!" Zero MAX said as he turned into light once again and headed toward Nothing. "Shining Limit!" he cried out as he struck the armor and made a small crack in it and the visor helmet.

"Time for strike number 2! Mega MAX Slash!" Mega Man cried out as he ran toward him as well as the blade made contact, cracking the armor even more as Nothing fell to his knees.

"That...should do the trick..." Zero MAX said as he looked on, but a shocked expression crossed his face when Nothing got back up and turned to them, a small piece of the helmet missing exposed an eye and a red mark on the cheek.

"Wait a minute...Geo!" Mega said as all three of them looked on.

* * *

"What the heck is happening? The computers are picking up Solo's TC number, but I don't see him anywhere." Ace said as he tried to find the problem to the current issue.

"That armor..." Seira chocked a bit as she tried running out the command center door.

"Wait, Seira! It's too dangerous out there..." Sonia said grabbing her wrist.

"Sonia please...take me there..." Sonia never saw such fear in Seira's eyes before. Now she knew only one thing could have her this worried.

"Let's go then." Sonia said as she wave changed and warped out with Seira.

* * *

"Now...you both shall perish!" Nothing raised his blade once more and charged at them, only for Zero MAX to dash behind him strike his blade against the back of his armor, allowing them to move away from him a bit more.

"I really don't like what my senses are telling me..." Mega said.

"What is it, Mega? Spit it out, already..." Mega Man replied just as Sonia and Seira appeared before the two.

"Mom!"

"Sonia, what are you doing here? I told you to stay at WAXA." Mega Man said as he ran over to her.

"I'll be fine." Harp Note replied as she turned to see Seira walking toward Nothing.

"She's going to get killed! Why did you bring her here?" Mega barked.

"Just wait..." Harp Note said as she turned to watch Seira.

"Stand aside...or I will not hesitate to strike you down." Nothing said as Seira walked over.

Seira remained silent as she came closer to him and he raised his sword up.

"Do not tempt me, human!"

"You...you'd never hurt me..." Seira raised her hand to the visor helmet as it cracked open, revealing the white hair everyone knew.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Zero MAX said as he looked on.

"Solo...don't you remember me?" Seira said.

"Should...should I remember you?"

"We've known each other since we were kids..." she said as she raised her hand to her tank top to expose the Murian mark on her breast. "We're more than that, Solo...you're my mate; the one I love..." she said as tears welled in her eyes.

"Solo...is that my name...I can't seem to remember anything..."

"What...has he done to you..." she began to cry as she clung to the chest part of his armor and fell to her knees.

"Wouldn't you like to know..." Xenex's voice rang in the air as Seira turned to see him behind her as he extended his hand and lifted her up by the throat.

"What...what did you do to Solo!" she managed to bark out at him.

"Just a few minor altercations...after all, I needed a replacement for you being gone." he said as he threw her on the ground.

"You're sick...you're just plain sick, you monster!" Seira screamed out.

"Well soon I'll have the title of 'god', but then again, you won't be around to see that happen. Now my warrior...kill the traitor." he said as Nothing moved forward and rose his blade over Seira.

"Solo...please don't...fight it."

"Gah...ugh..." he grunted as he tried to move.

"Then I'll do it myself!" he said as Nothing was swallowed into a portal and Xenex formed his aura blade and brought it down toward Seira, only to have Mega Man meet it with Zero MAX's blade.

"Just who do you think you are to toy around with people like that? Seira is right...you're nothing but a monster!" Mega Man jabbed his fist into Xenex's gut, then swung the blade to meet Xenex's again as he recoiled from the punch.

"Hahahah...in the end it won't even matter." he said as he looked over to Zero MAX. "Don't think I haven't forgotten about you, either. No matter what I do, the end result will be the same, and you'll all cease to exist."

"Grrr..." Mega Man glared at Xenex.

"Mark my words...the Xanatos Gate will open, spelling the end for everything." he said as he left in the portal from underneath him as Mega Man struck the ground just as it closed up.

"He got away..." Mega Man said as he rose up and turned to see Seira on her knees.

"This can't be happening...it just can't...Solo...SOLO!" she cried out as it echoed in the small valley as the sun began to set over the desolate area.

* * *

Sono: Yeah, this never happened at all. Solo originally died with you when you two fought Xenex.

Geo: So I was right, the actions just from the past few days have cause the time stream to change, but how much though?

Sonia: Wait a minute...Seira's missing!

Star Lovers 4

Ch.6 Lone Warrior Pt.2

Nothing: Why are you here?

Seira: If I can't get you back to normal, I promise you we'll always be together in death...Solo...I love you too much to let anything else bad happen to you!

* * *

Well, I hope this chapter makes up for being lazy lately, but remember, I've been focused on other things, but just because I haven't updated my stories doesn't mean I haven't tossed them aside. I'm happy to write for you all, and to be honest, if I hadn't have done this, it wouldn't have made me want to draw or make videos. So don't worry, I have no intention of leaving any of my writings. I want to thank you all for sticking with me, even if my stories seem random, but heck, I'm doing my best, and I'm glad you all like them regardless. After all, remember how poorly written Star Lovers 1 was? God I sucked back then, but I got better.

But anyway, I'll shut my trap so you all can fill yours with holiday food, so please remember to review, and I hope you all have a safe Christmas and I'll see you in the new year.


	6. Lone Warrior Pt2

Alright everyone, I'm back and ready to go. Okay...last time I updated was Christmas, and I know you guys have been pretty anxious, and I know I may have pissed a few people off. Sorry about that. But the good news is, I currently have a full-time job, so that means I don't have to move, and all the concentration that went to working hard to get my current position can now go back to focusing on my writing. I'm truly sorry for keeping you all waiting this long. I know I had promised to start Shooting Star Lovers back in December, but I delayed it because I didn't want to work on it the same time as Star Lovers 4, but I'll have you know the time I haven't been able to write hasn't gone to waste, since I've been working on a few character name changes, and of course fine-tuning the plots, especially since I want SSL to be a vast improvement over the originals. All I can say is that I hope you all can forgive me for this wait, but now that I have things under control back at home, I can get back to doing what I love and do best, and that's making you all happy with my fingers and my keyboard...and my computer for that matter. But as always, remember to check out the new poll in my profile, and let's work on getting this new year back on the right track, and hopefully for good. Enjoy, everyone, and remember to read and review.

* * *

Star Lovers 4

Ch.6 Lone Warrior, Part 2

"It looks like I was right..." Sono said as he looked through all the numbers on the command center's main computer.

'What is it?" Sonia asked as she stepped closer and Geo and Ace looked up.

"Time is slowly starting to change. Solo died along with you in my era, but in this time, he's being used by Xenex...I'm starting to wonder if my arrival to this time period has caused any other problems within the timeline." Sono replied as he turned to Geo.

"So what's the worse case scenario in this situation?" Ace asked.

"Either we step our game up against Xenex and finish this...or the timeline will unravel. Nothing will exist, including Xenex, but to be honest, even though he'd be gone, I'd rather have the whole universe intact..." he said as he walked over and sat down, placing his forehead in his hand.

Sonia knew that something was troubling him, but she kept to herself about it. She at least wanted to wait until she had the chance to confront him alone.

"Has Seira said anything to you?" Geo asked, looking over at Sonia.

"Not a thing...I think it's best we just give her some time to herself."

"She has to be going through a lot...after all, she and Solo are the last two Murians alive." Ace said taking his place in front of the main computer. "We should all get some rest. I have a strong feeling we're not too far away from the endgame..."

"_I don't think I can rest knowing the planet, let alone the whole universe hanging in the balance like this..."_ Geo thought to himself.

"Hey, don't worry too much." Sonia said placing a hand on Geo's shoulder. "You go ahead and get home. I have a few things to finish up here."

"Are you crazy, Sonia? Xenex is after the both of us. If he gets either one of us, he'll be closer to his goal." he said as he got up and moved his hands to her shoulders and gazed into her eyes.

"I'll be fine, Geo. I can still defend myself if anyone shows up. And I've got Sono to watch my back. Please get home and rest, and I'll be there shortly."

"You know I don't like leaving you alone when there's trouble...not to mention..."

Sonia moved to kiss him gently for a moment, then moved back to look at him. "WE'LL be fine...don't you worry."

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Sono muttered under his breath, still not used to seeing his parents express their emotions; let alone the father that was dead before he was even born.

"Okay...hurry home." He said as he pecked a kiss to her cheek and left the room with Mega already knocked out on his shoulder.

"I swear...that Omega-Xis can sleep just about anywhere." Lyra said.

"Speaking of sleeping, someone wants her father to tuck her in tonight." Tia said as she stood in the doorway and held Alexis in her arms as Ace looked over to the two of them.

"Duty calls...well, in a fatherhood sense." Ace said as he walked out of the room with Acid following him.

Sonia took this to her advantage while she had the chance and walked over to Sono and spoke.

"There's something troubling you, isn't there?" she asked.

"Heh...what are you talking about? I'm not troubled at all." he said forcing a small laugh.

"I'm your mother; you can't fool me. I know something is wrong and it's eating at you..."

Sono widened his eye a bit, then tried to hide the expression on his face from her.

"Sono, please...I know I'm not the mother you're used to being around, but I'm still your mother either way, and your my son. Mothers always help console their children when they need it." she said as she moved her hand atop his and pulled it away from his face as she gazed upon it.

"I would have preferred you having your father's eyes, but let's admit it, having my hair would be very odd." she smiled as she got him to make a small laugh, but then a serious look came across his face.

"I'm starting to wonder if coming here was a mistake...my actions here are causing the future I've come from to change, and I don't even know how its been affected by the past few days..." he said clenching his fist.

"Sono..."

"I just don't know anymore...was this all a mistake...and just how many lives have I endangered by coming here..." he said.

"Just stop it!" she said as she pulled him into her arms and gripped him tightly. "Don't you remember why you came here...you wanted to fix your world, give the people that died in your future a second chance to live...if Geo was in your shoes, he'd do the same thing you're doing..."

"Mom..."

"That's the reason I fell in love with him...he gave me a second chance when I thought losing my mother was the end for me..." she said as she gripped him tightly and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"_That's right...the thoughts of doing more damage to my world blinded me to the real reason I was here...I'm here to give everyone that perished a second chance and save them from the fates they suffered." _Sono thought.

"I'm proud to be your mother...and more importantly, I'm proud that your my son..." Sonia choked a bit as Sono embraced her.

"Thanks, mom..." he said as he smiled within his mother's embrace.

* * *

Somewhere deep within the Dark Core:

"What...am I suppose to be? What is my purpose for existing?" Nothing said as he stared down at his hand as he stood within a field of darkness.

"You're a warrior that controls the dark, and beckons to my call. That is your purpose." Xenex's voice called out.

"That girl..."

"She is nothing; just a minor...roadblock if you will. She spreads nothing but lies. Do not let her lies sway you from your duty to serve me." Xenex echoed again. "You will kill her, and eliminate one of the many roadblocks in my way with her death."

"But she looks familiar...as if I know her..."

"It's her trickery...she doesn't want you to be around me, because I'm the one that gave you purpose and a reason to live. She just wants to harm you...I am the only one you can trust, my warrior of nothingness..." he called to him.

"Yes...I will not let her sway me from serving you, master. I will eliminate her and those that stand in your way." Nothing said gripping his fist together.

Somewhere deep within that field of darkness, a malicious grin grew on Xenex's face.

* * *

At the Stelar home:

"Were you able to get a hold of Seira?" Geo asked entering his bedroom after his shower to find Sonia lying down on his bed.

"Nothing. She's not picking up or anything. I'm not even sure if she's at the apartment." Sonia said, placing her hunter on the small nightstand.

"Something bothering you?" he said as he sat down beside her.

"I'm just worried, is all."

"There's nothing to worry about." he said taking her hand in his.

"But what if...what if you do end up..." she spoke as she started to tremble from the thought.

"That's not going to happen, Sonia...I promise you that I won't leave. I have so many reasons why I won't lay down and lie. And the both of you are two of those reasons." he said moving his hand to her stomach.

"I don't want to lose someone that I love anymore..." she said burying her face in his chest.

Geo moved her away from his chest as he looked at her eyes.

"Once the fighting has stopped, that's when our lives truly begin." he said as he kissed her passionately.

"We'll be...a family..." she said as she smiled back at him and rested in his arms. Geo was the only one that could ever make her feel this happy, and renew her with hope when all seemed dark.

* * *

"..." Laplace said in his own way of speaking as he came up beside Seira as she stood up from the lookout of Vista Point.

"You miss him too...don't you..." she said.

"..."

"If you really want to see him that bad, then let yourself fall into the dark and return to me." a cold voice said as she turned around to see Xenex behind her.

"You..." Seira gritted her teeth as she stared him down; her eyes full of anger.

"The resolution to your problem is simple. Return to my cause, and he'll be yours." he spoke.

"I will never be your little puppet again." she growled venomously.

"Not even for him? Your precious...Solo..."

"I'll get Solo back my own way! I'm not going to fall into your little traps. I made that mistake once before, and I hate myself for that. You preyed on my emotions just like you've done with Solo!"

"Brave words...but how far are you willing to go? Will you go all the way...even to the gates of death?" Xenex began to toy with her more.

"Grrr..."

"Perhaps you should just give up. After all, from all the torment and hatred he was put through, it allowed me to have a tight grip on his will. And I must say, he's quite the warrior. He's helped me out more than you did."

"Shut up!" she said as she clenched her fist.

"The option is there. Let me regain your support, and you can spend an eternity with him. Lovers covered by the blanket of darkness...sounds poetic if you ask me."

"I'm not falling for your ploys! I will get him back...even if we both have to die. I won't let you use him like you used me..." she said.

"Foolish woman..." he spoke as he started to vanish. "Either way, you are a toy to me. Seeing you fight the one you love, possibly to the death, even. You're a just a small piece in my little game, but even the smallest piece to a game can bring entertainment." he said as he vanished completely.

"..." Laplace tried to comfort her as she looked up to the starry sky.

"Fine then...I'll play your little game..." she said pulling a Hunter VG from her pocket.

* * *

The next morning:

"Pancake!" Alexis cried as she stood on her chair as Tia brought in the pancakes that was served in the cafeteria.

"I'll take those." Ace said grabbing the plate as Alexis' eyes began to water when she saw the pancakes had been detoured to her father.

"My pancakes, daddy!"

"Say you love me." he joked around.

"I love daddy. Pancakes please!" she curled her mouth into a cute position, literally begging for the food.

"Hahaha...eat up, squirt." he said putting the plate in front of her as he ruffled her hair up.

"Where are you going?" Tia asked him as he headed to the elevator door; their daughter having a glazed look in her eyes as she poured syrup onto her breakfast.

"Geo and the others will be here soon. We need to figure out a way to get Solo back over to us."

"Just don't get yourself killed if you go out." she said as Ace came over to her and pecked her on the lips.

"It'll take a lot more than Joker and my clumsiness to kill me." he said as he left, the Tia turned around when she heard Alexis groan, her daughter's face and hair covered in syrup.

"Young lady, how did you get that mess on you?"

"Sweet stuff got stuck in the bottle, so I looked and it sprayed out on me."

"Oh boy..." Tia said as she pressed the small intercom on the wall. "Dr. Goodall, we're going to need three bottles of shampoo this time."

"My, my, she sure is a messy child, isn't she?" Dr. Goodall said back over the intercom.

"You couldn't be more closer to the truth..." Tia said as Alexis giggled a bit with a small grin showing.

* * *

In the Command Center:

"Well, seeing everyone here before me is a first." Ace said as he walked in as Geo, Sonia and Sono stood before the main screen.

"No. You're just late." Geo joked a bit as Ace came over to them.

"Very funny." he said sitting down.

"Everything seems to be fine this morning." Acid said as he pulsed it and began reading the data that was gathered throughout the night.

"Well, we might as well head out and patrol around. We never know when Solo will strike." Sono said as he turned to Geo.

"Geo..." Sonia said as she gripped his arm.

"You get a head start. I'm going to swing by Seira's and see if she's okay." he said.

"That's actually a good move. We don't know if she's actually there or not. And with Solo not around, who knows what's going through her mind." Ace said as he got up. "I'll do my own recon while you go check if she's there."

"Let's get moving instead of just standing around." Mega said.

"Pipe down." Lyra said as she smacked the back of his head.

"Sonia, I know you want to go, but I want you to stay here." Geo said as he turned to her.

"Okay. Just hurry back and don't get hurt." she smiled gently as Geo headed out.

"Heheh...Don't worry, Mom. We'll be back." Sono said as he raced toward the elevator with Geo.

"They really are a lot alike, aren't they, Sonia?" Lyra asked as she sat atop her partner's shoulder.

"Yeah...after getting to know him more, Sono is every bit like Geo." She smiled.

"Well, hopefully we can put an end to all this before anything bad truly happens." Ace said as he walked past her.

"Ace...what do you think will happen in the end?" she asked him as he had the elevator come back up for him to board.

"To be honest, Sonia...I haven't a clue. But I know one thing...with Geo, anything is possible. That, I know." he said as he got on and the doors closed behind him.

"He has a point, you know." Lyra said.

"Yeah...that's what makes Geo special. To me, at least." she smiled. "So Lyra...when were you going to reel Mega in?" she said to her friend, an almost evil like grin on her face. "If everything comes out fine in the end, this little guy is going to need a friend." she said placing her hand to her flat stomach.

"Sonia!" Lyra said as she started to blush a bit, her friend laughing at her reaction.

* * *

At Seira's apartment:

"Seira, are you in there?" Mega Man asked as he knocked on the door.

"Hey kid, you do realize we can walk through the walls since we're nothing but waves right now." Mega said to him.

"That'd be an invasion of her privacy. I'm not going to sink that low."

"Actually, you already have. Back when we raided everyone's Transers to help them out. Damn, I miss snooping around." he replied. "Think of it as a welfare check-up"

"Ugh...fine." Mega Man said as he reluctantly gave in and walked through the door to find the small apartment empty.

"Seira, if you can hear me, show yourself. You've got everyone worried."

"Kid, if she isn't here, where could she have gone?" Mega asked.

"You gotta be kidding me..." Mega Man said as he jumped and fazed through the roof as he began to dash along the waveroads.

"Ace, pick up if you hear me!" he said as a screen came from his right arm as Acid Ace appeared on screen.

"I'm here. Did you find her?" Acid Ace replied.

"No. Listen, we need to meet back at WAZA and start a complete search for anything out of the ordinary. I think Seira's going after Solo. I'm sure if Solo pops up, she'll find him, but we need to find her first. Otherwise, things aren't looking too good for her."

"Got it. I'll contact Dr. Goodall and have her start the scan so we can have a head start. You get Sono and I'll meet you guys back in the command center." Acid Ace said as he closed out from the screen.

"Geo, what do you think is going through her mind right now?" Mega asked him.

"I don't know...but she's fueled by determination to get Solo back. We just need to find her first, or it'll cost Seira her life." he replied as he dashed back toward WAZA.

* * *

At Willshire Hills:

Nothing stood atop the IFL Tower as he looked down at all the people going on with their normal lives.

"Why am I to fight and destroy humans? My master says they must be eradicated, but they seem to pose no threat, yet I cannot go against my master's wishes." he said as he prepared to jump down.

"You are your own master...you don't belong to anyone." a voice called out as Nothing turned to see Seira standing behind him.

"You..."

"Solo, please! You need to remember who you really are." she spoke to him.

"You can't sway me away with your tricks. You're a threat to my master, and I will not allow any harm to come to him." he said as his blade formed in his hand and pointed it to her.

"Xenex is just using you! This isn't who you really are. You're a Murian, like me...we're what's left of our people, we're all that's left of Mu."

"Shut up! I've had enough of your lies!" he cried out as he attempted to slice her, but Seira quickly used her cat-like reflexes to jump out of the way.

"That's...how it has to be then, huh?" she moved her head down as a tear ran across her cheek. "Then I'll do what I can to help you...even if that means I have to die." she said as Laplace appeared behind her and enveloped her within his body as she glowed brightly.

"What...what is this power!" Nothing said as he brought his hand up to block the light.

"I told you...I'm willing to do anything to get you back...I won't let you be used like a toy!" she said as she walked out from the light, her body covered by a blue and white body suit as her hair faintly glowed, a small glass visor curved around her eyes.

"I said stay back!"

"You won't push me away, Solo..." Seira said walking closer to him.

"Then die!" he swung his blade as she blocked it with her arm, Laplace's shoulder pads becoming an arm guard for her.

Seira raised her arm as a crescent-like blade formed around the round part of the arm-guard as she slashed at him, cutting into his armor.

Nothing jumped away as he moved a hand over the cut, but Seira was careful enough to not aim for his skin.

"Now you know I'm not messing around. Next time it will be your skin."

"Hmph...you might even be a challenge..." Nothing said as he regained his composure.

"Then it looks like fighting you is the only way." she said.

"_I just hope I don't have to go too far in this..."

* * *

_

Elsewhere:

"Geo, you got a call. It's Ace." Mega said as Mega Man opened the screen back up.

"Find anything, Ace?"

"Geo, I just got back to WAZA and I had a scan going before I got here. But we've picked up Solo's TC number again, but we're also picking up Laplace's wave energy too."

"Where's it coming from?"

"It's Willshire Hills" Zero MAX said as he caught up to Mega Man.

"You guys need to get over there right now."

"Got it. We'll update you on the situation when we arrive." Mega Man said as he turned to Zero MAX. "I hope you're prepared for anything that'll happen."

"I'll be ready. Don't worry about me at all. Getting Solo back is our main objective right now." Zero MAX replied.

* * *

Back on the IFL Tower:

"Fang of Despair!" Nothing swung his aura-covered blade as Seira jumped onto it and kicked his head, knocking him to the ground.

"Don't you see you're being used?"

"No...I fight for my master of my own will..." he said as he got up.

"Don't you remember anything about yourself? We're the last of our kind...you thought you had lost me, but we found each other...doesn't any of that mean anything to you if the Solo I know is still in there?"

"About myself..." Nothing said as he moved his hand to his head as he felt pain throb throughout his head, flashes running through his mind. "AHHH!"

"Solo, remember, please! I know that you're in there! Fight it!"

"It's...so hard...everything is foggy..."

"It's in there...you just need to dig...Ahh!" Seira cried out as a stream of water struck her and knocked her to the ground.

"My...aren't you a persistent pain in the neck." a voice called as Seira looked up to see Zeke atop the tower's tip.

"You..."

"Get her awhile she's down. You're lucky I made the job easier for you. Now get rid of her like Xenex said." Zeke spoke as he pointed to Seira.

"Yes...I must follow my master's command" Nothing said as he raised his blade over Seira.

"Solo...don't do this..." Seira said as she looked up at him.

In the distance, Mega Man and Zero MAX were close to the tower as they looked on.

"We're not going to make it!" Zero MAX said.

"Seira! Get out of the way!" Mega Man cried out to her.

"This...ends here!" Nothing spoke as he swung his sword toward Seira.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Mega Man: This has gone on long enough...I'm sick of this!

Zeke: Well, looks like it's my turn to play ball now.

Zero MAX: It's time we put a stop to this...starting with you!

Zeke: You guys are hardly a challenge...I'm not even breaking a sweat!

?: Then why don't you try me on for size...

Zeke: I-impossible!

Next Time:

Ch.7 Return

?: You will regret ever crossing me...I promise you that...

* * *

Well, I really hope this chapter can make it up to you all for my absence. Things have been hectic, but I have them under control now, so at least I can get back to writing. I didn't want to be distracted when I was still on a trial basis at work, so I hope you all can understand where I'm coming from on that. But now that everything is under control, I plan on doing my best and getting to work. My first priority is getting this story done, because I know many people want me to start SSL1, and that applies to me as well, as I'm anxious to begin work on it. But right now, my focus is getting this book closes and starting a new one, and I hope you all will stay along for the ride, and thank you for the 5 years you have spent reading my works. I truly thank you.


	7. Return

And we're back! Sorry for the wait, everyone. You know how life is. It always has to rear its ugly head whenever you don't want it to, so I wasn't able to write until now. And from what I've heard, the site has had a few uploading problems lately, but the important thing here is is that the new chapter has finally arrived for all of you all to view. Star Lovers 4 is slowly coming to a close, and that means the reboot is coming even closer. However...I do have one problem concerning it, and since I can't decide, you all can help me decide. I like it when you all give me feedback and when I view the polls. I want to do all that I can to make you all happy, so without further interruptions, enjoy the new chapter, and remember to stop by my profile for the new poll. Enjoy, everyone!

* * *

Star Lovers 4

Ch.7 Return

"Now die!" Nothing cried out as he lunged his sword toward Seira, but she vanished as he tried to make contact. "What!"

"Right behind you!" she said as she swung her arms, using the small crescent blades to cut through the back of his armor, causing cracks in it as it slowly broke apart on the back.

"Wow...I gotta admit, she's a heck of a fighter." Mega said, astonished at Seira's combat abilities.

"Ugh...do I have to do everything myself?" Zeke said as he dived down at Seira, small pillars of water forming sharp tops around him.

"Not a chance! Battle card: BraveShield!" Mega Man called out as the shield was struck by the water spikes, then ramming it into Zeke, knocking him back.

"Don't interfere! This doesn't concern you, Mega Man!"

"If it involves my friends, it is my concern!" he said back.

"Solo, please, you need to fight this..." Seira said as she stood him down.

"Solo...why is that name...so familiar?"

"It's who you are!" she cried out as a tear trickled down from under her visor.

"Ugh...this whole thing is making me sick..." Zeke said as he vanished, just before appearing behind Seira and shot out an icicle from his palm as it struck her in the back, knocking her out.

"No!" Zero MAX looked on as Seira fell to the ground, Nothing looking on at the sight of her fall.

"I thought she'd never shut up..." Zeke said as he grimaced down at her, then turned to Nothing. "I did half the work, now finish her off."

"_Sei...ra..."_ her name coursed through Nothing's thoughts, visions flashing before his eyes as black smoke began to rise out from the armor. "AAAAHHHH!" he cried out as if his body was being pierced by needles.

"Kid, what the heck is going on down there?" Mega asked

"Don't ask me. I'm looking at the same scene you are and I haven't a clue." Mega Man replied.

The armor broke into little bits of data as Rogue appeared in the rubble as his eyes opened up.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Zeke cringed.

Laplace canceled the wave change he held with Seira as he moved to Rogue's side, the purple waves that covered his right hand appeared as it covered his chest and back until it began to take a physical shape, creating armbands on his upper arms, and the chest armor glowing the same purple glow his hand did, the Mu symbol bright red in the center of the large circle on the front of the shield.

"You...will pay for harming her..." Rogue said as he felt her move slightly, showing him that she was alive as he stood up. "You all can use me like a damn toy all you want, But I will NOT stand by and let you hurt her!" he cried out as Laplace formed into his sword appearance as Rogue dashed up behind Zeke and kicked him in the back, the forced knocking him forward, but Zeke didn't get far, as he jump toward him and rammed his fist into his gut.

"Ahhh...what the hell..." Zeke said as he grasped for his stomach in pain.

"This...this is my new power! I will teach you to fear me!" Rogue cried out as he swung the blade and it struck Zeke's chest, knocking him onto the roof below.

"I'm not gonna let you...get the best of me...Icicle Hailstorm!" Zeke grinned as clouds began to form in the air as hail rained down, changing into small needles as they headed toward Rogue.

The needles pierced into his body, but Rogue showed no signs of pain.

"That was a direct hit...how are you still floating straight like that?" Zeke groan as he got up.

"Keh..." Rogue grinned as he let out a burst of his power, destroying the needles all at once. "You may have won last time..." he said as he vanished.

Zeke looked around for Rogue, but was caught off guard as he appeared before him, and his face now in Rogue's grip.

"But I'm much stronger now..."

"Please...let me go...show mercy..." Zeke struggled to break out from his grasp.

"Oh please...you're just a physical manifestation of darkness, and it seems to me that you're the weakest link..."

"No! Please don't!"

"So...goodbye..." Rogue said as a malicious smile crossed his face and Zeke's body began to fade away.

"In...incredible..." Zero MAX looked on.

"Just like that...the kid didn't even break a sweat." Mega said.

Rogue walked over to Seira as he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Rogue, wait!" Mega Man said as he dropped down onto the roof.

"Save it. I have more important things to take care of." he batted his eye toward Mega Man, but then focused his attention on Seira. "After I'm done, then we'll talk." he said as he quickly vanished.

"Still stubborn as always, huh?" Mega added.

"That's Solo for you." Mega Man replied.

"_The tides are starting to change. Events that never occurred before are now starting to take place...so does this mean we might actually have a chance at changing the future?"_ Zero MAX pondered as he began to analyze the events that just took place before his eyes.

* * *

The Dark Core:

"Well...this is quite the interesting development now, isn't it?" Xenex said after watching the battle.

"If you mean having our numbers cut down, then no. I see it as a disadvantage." Lance mused.

"Don't fret. Remember, Void and Lanix plotted against us long ago. I anticipated their betrayal, as well as Seira's, but we aren't at a disadvantage, and we never were. You just need to make use of the pieces life gives you...and it's almost time for the move that will decide the game." Xenex grinned, knowing soon that everything would fall into place.

* * *

"I'm just glad the both of you are alright." Sonia said, relieved that no harm came to Geo and Sono as they entered the control room.

"It was pretty crazy out there." Geo said as he came up and pecked a kiss on her nose.

"What's important now is that they no longer have Solo to use." Ace added in.

"Yeah, and how much you want to bet Solo's going to want retribution?" Geo spoke as he sat down.

"What we need to do is stop waiting around for them to strike, and take the battle to them." Sono said as all eyes in the room turned to him.

"And tell me, youngster, how do you suggest we do that?" Dr. Goodall said as she entered the room, overhearing everything.

"Look, I know everything has be crazy the past couple of days, but remember, everyone's future is at stake here." he said as he clenched his fist. "Besides dad...the other reason I came back was because I wanted to prevent anyone from experiencing the pain I've seen in my time..."

"I agree..." Geo said as he closed his eyes. "We're never going to accomplish anything by just waiting for them to make a move. We need to go on the offensive, especially since there's only two of them left."

"But what if you..." Sonia started to say.

"Sonia, eventually, we'll have to fight to put an end to this. I don't want to see anyone else get hurt anymore." Geo spoke up as he looked toward her.

"Then we better come up with a plan. It's a risk, but let's use the time we have until they decide to attack again to come up with something. It's better to go into a fight prepared than to struggle." Acid popped up out of Ace's hunter.

"For once, Acidna is right." Mega jumped into the conversation.

"I agree with Mega, too." Lyra added.

"Let's rest up tonight. Then we'll begin planning everything in the morning." Ace said as he headed to the elevator.

"Where you heading?" Geo asked as he turned to him.

"That daughter of his refuses to go to sleep without seeing her father. It gets really tiresome. I feel like a grandmother." Dr. Goodall replied.

"Well hey, you do kinda fit the bill, doc." Ace joked.

"Very funny, Arthur." She glanced at him as the doors closed.

Sono turned his head to see his mother with her head down, then looked up as his eyes met with Geo's, nodding as he understood, and headed into the next room of the command center.

"Sonia..." Geo walked over to her as he looked at her.

"I..."

Geo knelt down as he moved her long hair away from her face.

"You know I need to do this. I know it hurts you, but it also hurts me. If something were to happen to you, I'd never forgive myself." he said as he caressed her cheek.

"I just don't want to lose you...we don't want to lose you." she said as she gripped harder on her pants, only for Geo's hand to break her hold and grip her hand tightly.

"I know...but this is something I have to do. After everything I've been through, I have to do whatever I can to protect this planet, and those I love. Once everything is at peace, we can live out our lives as a family." he said, looking into her eyes.

"I don't deserve you..." she said, slowly tearing up.

"Well you're stuck with me anyway. And I'm stuck with you. That's the whole reason I proposed anyway." he smiled.

"You're such an idiot..." she said as she moved to kiss him, then pulled back. "But you're my idiot."

"And you're my soon-to-be wife." he chuckled as he kissed her again.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Mega said covering his mouth.

"You really know how to kill a loving mood, don't you?" Lyra said as she batted an eye to him.

* * *

Later that night:

Sono stood atop the roof as he looked out at the stars, his gaze occupied by them.

"Guess you got your love of space from me." joked a voice as Sono turned around to see Geo.

"Is mom okay?" he asked as Geo walked up beside him.

"Yeah. She kinda worries too much, but then again, she's always been caring for others, so it's natural for her. Guess that's why I love her."

Sono turned his head the other way as he spoke. "Listen...I was kinda out of line back there. I shouldn't have brought that up."

"No, Sono. You're right. We can't just stand around and do nothing while Xenex is jeopardizing the lives of millions."

"I just hate seeing people hurt...back home, we struggle to survive everyday. I've seen one too many deaths in my life."

"When I was seven...I thought I had lost my dad. I was just so out of it. I refused to go outside or go to school. If Mega hadn't shown up, who knows where I'd be right now. Probably back in that emotionless cocoon. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you in your time..."

Sono remained silent.

"But if one thing good came out of me dying, it's you." Geo said as he turned to face Sono. "Even if the person you are right now vanishes when we take Xenex down...I'm still proud of what you've become, and I'm proud that you're my son..." Geo said as he extended his hand toward Sono as the young man looked at him, then took his hand in his as Geo pulled him in to hug him tightly.

"I just hope this father-son moment makes up for all the ones you never had."

"Hehehe...you bet it does." Sono said; his mind at peace knowing that his father was proud of him.

Unknown to them, Sonia looked on from the roof door as she smiled gently at the sight of the two, knowing that the gap that divided them was now closed.

* * *

At Seira's:

Solo sat a small bowl of water down as he removed part of the bandages on Seira's back and began to tend to the wound.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, Seira..." he said as he placed a cloth over it and tied the bandages again and slowly turned her over on the bed.

"Ngh..." Seira grunted in pain a bit.

"Take it easy...you got hurt from that stunt you pulled."

"S...solo...is that you?" Seira said as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Well duh...you nearly got yourself killed out there. Just what were you thinking?"

"You...of course..." she winced a bit.

"Just rest for a day or two before you do any major movements. I've got a score to settle." Solo said getting up, but Seira's hand grabbed his.

"Please...just put everything aside for a while...we've both been through too much. Let's take this time for the both of us to rest..." she looked up at him, her eyes now fully open.

"..." came Laplace's usual noise.

"Who asked you?" Solo said back to the wave being as Seira moved over a bit to make room for him to lay down.

"I'm just glad you're you again..." Seira smiled as she drifted off into a slumber, her arm draped over him.

"Seira..." Solo said as he spoke, but saw her fast asleep. He turned his head up to look at the ceiling as she rested beside him.

"Thank you...for what you did..."

* * *

"The baby's in there?" Alexis asked innocently as she moved a hand to Sonia's stomach.

"Yep. You'll have a little friend to play with someday." she smiled back.

"But I want him to come out and play now..." Alexis said with a sad look as Tia picked her up.

"He's not ready to come out yet. He's like a baby chick still in its egg. You need to give him time." Tia spoke to her daughter.

"Aww! Waiting is boring..." she said with a frown on her face.

"Why do you want him to get here so fast?" Sonia asked her.

"it's boring...I got no one to play with..."

"I'll play with you." Sono said as he walked into the room and looked at the young girl.

"Can we go swimming downstairs!"

"You bet." he smiled as he ran his hand in her hair.

"Gotta get swimsuit!" Alexis cried as she jumped out of her mom's arms and ran to her room.

"You don't have to do this. I can take her down there myself." Tia spoke to him.

"I don't mind. I need to wind down a bit...besides, I do have a history with her." Sono said. "Without her, I wouldn't even be here right now." It's kinda odd to see Alexis this cheerful. She looks nothing like she does here." he smiled.

"Well you better hurry. Knowing her, she's probably already half-way there with her suit on backwards." Tia chucked a bit as she moved over to the drawer and tossed Sono a pair of trunks. "I'm sure Ace won't mind if you borrow these for a while."

"Thanks. Well, I better get down there." he said as he walked to the door, then stopped to think. "Heh...now I'm the one babysitting her." he laughed at the thought and continued down the hall.

"You look worried..." Tia said as she turned to Sonia.

"This whole thing has me scared...I'm scared to think what will happen..."

"All we can do is have faith that the guys can handle this before anything happens. Don't worry, knowing them, they won't let anything happen." Tia reassured Sonia as she placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Thanks, Tia..." Sonia smiled as she got up and they walked out of the room.

* * *

Seira's apartment; later that night:

Seira's eyes slowly opened as he saw Solo with his back against the wall as he looked over to her.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up..." he spoke as he sat down on the bed. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Getting you back..."

"You don't need to worry about me. I can take care of myself." he said.

"And look where that got you! They used you like a toy...just like they did me..." she said looking away.

Solo extended his hand to move her hair away from her face as he looked gently into her eyes.

"Thank you..." he said as he moved in for a passionate kiss, one that the both of them didn't want to break.

"Solo..."

"Relax...this is our night..." he said removing his shirt and began to remove the bandages around the top of her body.

"I'm all yours...always..." she said as their naked chests touched while Solo kissed her once more.

(Ummm...ok, move along people. Nothing to see here.)

* * *

The next day; outside on the wave roads:

"Hey." Lyra said as she sat down next to Mega as he looked up into the sky.

"Whadda want this time?"

"What? Is it a crime to want to spend time with a friend?" she said. _"Well ok...he's more than a friend..."_

"Don't you have something else to do than just bothering me?"

"Can't you be considerate of someone else's feelings for once!" she cried as tears slowly formed.

"Geez, what's got you in a bunch?" he asked.

"Listen...if everything works out for the best, Geo and Sonia will be with each other forever, so that means we'll be under the same roof...and I'd rather be under that roof with you knowing how I really feel, even if you don't feel the same..."

"Just what the heck are you talking about?"

"I love you, you idiot!" she cried out.

"Whosajigawha?" he said, his words not being able to form completely.

"You're so..." she said as she slapped him and quickly vanished as she cried, her heart broken by his denseness.

"Ummm...what just happened?" he asked himself.

* * *

"She's actually right, you know." Geo said as he laid back in the chair after hearing Mega explain everything.

"How the hell is she right?"

"If everything does work out, you both will be living with us. Mega, listen. Lyra cares for you, and from all the past years we've spent together, I'd be willing to bet you probably feel the same."

"Do not!"

"Then explain why I heard you talk about Lyra in your sleep back in freshman year."

"I...don't know what you could possibly be talking about..." he said.

"Mega, for once in your life, you need to open up, and right now, being with Lyra is a start. She has a heart and feelings, you know."

"I've just...never loved anyone in a long time..."

"Hmm?"

Later on that day:

"He hates me..." Lyra said as she cried, Sono comforting her as Tia combed Alexis' hair.

"Reminds me back when I first met Ace back in Dealer. I gave him the cold shoulder so many times, but he kept on going at it. Don't let one little rejection be the end of it. Ace didn't give up at all."

"Tia's right, Lyra. Just keep trying to get through to him." Sonia spoke to her friend.

"Umm...hi..." Mega's voice rang in the room as he appeared before them.

"Well look who decided to show up..." Sonia said.

"Can...me and Lyra talk alone?" he asked as he looked at the two women.

"I'll be fine..." Lyra said to the two of them as they got up and left the room. Lyra looked over as Mega walked beside her.

"I...wanted to say I was sorry..."

"What?" Lyra sniffled.

"I shouldn't have hurt you like that...I've just been through a lot in my life..."

"Look...if you don't feel the same way I do, I understand..."

"That's just it Lyra...I do feel the same, I've just...be afraid to show it is all."

"What? Scared that your tough personality would falter if you were to love someone?" she spoke.

"No...I've been afraid to love anyone at all...ever since I lost them..."

"Them?"

"My parents...I lost them when Planet AM was destroyed, not long after I met Geo's father."

"Mega...I...I had no idea..." she said as she stood up to face him.

"Ever since then, I closed my heart off from anyone. If I could lose my family, I'd lose everyone else I'd come in contact with...but thanks to the kid...I can see that was a stupid move."

"Our lives have really changed since we've met them...and for the better."

"Lyra...once we set everything right, I want to be with you. I want to create the family I lost, I want something to love...including you."

"It...it would be nice to be a mother like Sonia's going to be. I'm sure their kid could use a little friend." she smiled as Mega wiped away the remains of her tears.

"I love you, Lyra..."

"I've waited so long for you to say those words..." she smiled as they embraced and Mega closed in for a kiss, his lips meeting Lyra's.

* * *

Xenex: It is time to begin to bring this planet to its knees...Hahaha...

Geo: No more, Xenex! If it takes everything I have, I'll take you down!

Lance: Before anyone may face master Xenex, they must make it past me alive...

Sono: I'll be your opponent...

Next time:

Inner Strength

Sonia: Geo! Help!

Mega Man: That's it...you've pushed me too far now!

* * *

Finally...I thought those two would never get together...

And now that we've got some of the coupling issues taken care of, as well as Solo and Seira...well, indisposed at the moment, We can now look forward to Star Lovers 4 coming to it's finale in the future, but hey, on the bright side, you can experience everything all over again once Shooting Star Lovers begins, cause let's face it, even though it was enjoyed by many, including some that may not even come to this site anymore, my grammar was pretty horrible. Plus doing this allows me to rectify things tremendously, namely the plot Star Lovers 2 had. Don't worry, I'm completely redoing that one and making it completely original. No crossover at all. To be honest, I don't know what I was thinking. But then again, I was probably on a Digimon high again all those years ago. But regardless, I appreciate you all for enjoy my writing, and remember to stop by the new poll; your vote helps me pave the way to how the Shooting Star Lovers series will take shape. Until then, I thank you all for reading.


	8. Inner Strength

BassDS here once again...and yeah, I know, I've been gone a lot and this story has hardly seen updates. It's my fault, really. Whenever I have spare time, I always want to work on my videos or look around online. What can I say, I get distracted easily. It was also easier when I was in school; every bit of free time I had at school went towards my writing. As much as I like having a job, I'm kinda missing the educational system. Hard to believe it's been a full year since I graduated. But anyhow, I'll stop chattering and let you all enjoy this long, overdue installment. Also, make sure you stop by my profile for the newest poll, as it'll be very important for the story's end. But that can wait until after you all have immersed yourselves with the new chapter, so enjoy everyone.

* * *

Star Lovers 4

Ch. 8 Inner Strength

"We have to make our move soon. We're running out of time." Lance said Xenex looked into the stars from a warp hole.

"Then we'll draw them out. The stars are almost in perfect alignment. We just need to get them here, and the plan can proceed as scheduled."

"Shall I invade WAXA again?" Lance asked.

"No...we'll go straight into the heart of the city and unleash the Dusk Devils there."

"We only have a little bit over 1000 Devils left...are you sure we can risk that?"

"If everything works out as planned, we won't need them. Although, I would like to spice things up concerning the Devils." Xenex grinned, feeling the time was drawing closer.

* * *

"Auntie Sonia, can I feed the duckies?" Alexis asked with a puppy dog look on her face.

"Hehehe...just don't scare them off or make them mad, or they'll bite you." she said as she took a small pail they brought and opened up a loaf of bread and took several pieces out and tore them up, making sure she only filled it half-way full.

Alexis happily took the pail and walked off over to the ducks.

"Tia busy?" came a voice as Sonia turned to see Seira as she sat down on the bench with her.

"Hey. You feeling okay? Geo told me you got banged up pretty bad."

"I'm fine. I'm a Murian, so I'm tough enough to deal with it." she smiled.

"I needed to get some fresh air, so I figured I'd bring Alexis to feed the ducks."

"You been feeling okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. The morning sickness is still around, but it wasn't as severe as before. So what about you?"

"Let's just say...Solo's amazing..." she blushed.

"You're kidding me..."

"It was so perfect...everything about the night was just..."

"I don't think I wanna know." Sonia said as she sweat a bit.

"Oww!" Alexis cried out as a baby duckling snapped at her finger.

"I told you not to irritate them." Sonia laughed as they got up and Alexis walked back over, pail in hand and almost all the bread gone, due to being dumped on the ground when the duckling struck.

"That's a bad ducky!" she said to it as it quacked back at her.

"Come on, let's get you home. Your mommy's probably got dinner waiting."

"Yum-yums!" Alexis cried as Sonia picked her up.

"Want to come along?"

"Might as well. I haven't a clue where Solo is...sometimes I wonder why I even fell for him in the first place, especially since he ups and leaves all the time." Seira sighed.

"That's hard love for you." Sonia laughed a bit.

* * *

Elsewhere:

Sono looked out at the city on the horizon as he looked down upon it from a hill.

"I was wondering where you went." Geo's voice rang as Sono turned to see him.

"I just needed to be alone for a bit and think things through."

"Guess that's something else you take after me for." Geo said as he laid back against a tree. "Back when my dad was missing, I'd always go to Vista Point as the sun would set and look out at the stars; wondering if he was out there..."

"And then next thing you know, we bumped into each other." Mega said.

"Yeah, and my life hasn't been the same since then either. You've even made my life a living hell at times with everything you put me through."

"Ahh...the good ol' days when we'd peek inside of other people's Transers and read about their personal info." Mega replied.

"We? You're the one that always did it, I was against the whole thing, but no, you just had to snoop." Geo barked back.

"I was getting used to humans, so I needed to know how they operated."

"That's the lamest excuse I ever heard, Mega..."

"Well, you two seem to get along pretty well." Sono couldn't help but laugh.

"When you have to live with an alien that gets you thrown into saving the world, you kinda have to get used to him." Geo spoke to him.

Sono turned back to look at the city.

"Tell me...do you think we have a fighting chance at this?" Geo asked.

"I wish I had an answer for you..."

"The Wave Accel...it's the most powerful thing I've ever experienced...I feel that I can do this. I'll use this power to protect everyone."

"Powerful, yes; but at the same time...It's incomplete..." Sono replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I was the one that created the Wave Accel...it took me a long amount of training to acquire it, but at the same time, I almost lost my life trying to control it." Sono spoke to him.

"So you mean we could'a bite the dust!" Mega snapped.

"No...you see, the reason Xenex needs you and mom is because of the powers you have locked deep within you...even though I was the first one to have access to it, I inherited that strength from you two."

"But I don't understand...how can we have this power? I mean sure, I was raised just like any other ordinary kid...well, until Mega showed up, but this all doesn't make sense."

"That's why I did some research back in my time. With Ace's help, I was able to gather information on every major event that happened in your lives, and I came to a conclusion..."

"And what was the result?" Geo asked.

"Wanting to protect one another, and others around you, not only that, but every greater power you came in contact with, combined with your ability to master them is what caused you to slowly grow that power."

"But how does Sonia factor into this?"

"The bonds you two share through the BrotherBand and Link Power...and from what I've learned in this time, the tragic similarities you two faced at a young age...it caused your bonds to deepen and merge. In a way, you and mom have been connected."

"That...would explain how Sonia was able to achieve Wave Accel as well..." Geo said. "You seem to know a lot about the BrotherBand system and Link Power despite the time period you're from."

"Heh...that's what happens when you read all the old archived researches on Link Power that Dr. Lan Hikari wrote about."

"So...this is only a small fraction of our true power?" Geo said as he looked to his hand.

"Once you do reach that level...this future of ruin I hail from will be no more."

Silence surrounded them.

"That's why I came back here. You died before you had any knowledge of it. But with my arrival here, You do have a fighting chance."

"I may have a fighting chance, but I'm not alone in this." Geo grinned as he placed his hand on Sono's shoulder.

As they prepared to head back, the ground began to shack violently as they looked to see fires popping up in the city.

"Let's get over there!" Sono cried as he transformed, with Geo following after him.

People ran as far as they could as the city was being engulfed by hoards of Dusk Devils, destroying everything in sight.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Mega said as he observed what was happening.

"There's...so many of them..." Zero MAX said as his eyes widened at the sheer number of the devils.

"Well in that case, let's get rid of them in one blow." Mega Man said as a red card materialized within his hand. "Giga Card: DarknessHole!" He threw it up into the sky as a huge black hole began to form over the city.

"What's it doing?" Zero MAX asked.

"Those things are weak, and luckily, since they're just a different type of virus, the DarknessHole will suck them in and delete them all at once." Mega Man retorted.

The two looked on as the Dusk Devils were pulled into the hole, not leaving a single one behind as it began to close.

"Not bad." Zero MAX said as he watched as the hole began to close.

Just as it almost did, a giant, gray claw burst out of the small opening, completely destroying it as the beast that broke through landed in the city once again.

"What the!" Mega Man said as he became anxious and infuriated that the battle card didn't work.

"They...fused into one..."

The being began to slowly flood the streets with its body as part of it became a form of liquid, but the glowing red eye in the middle of it's oddly shaped body showed that it was ready to kill anyone and anything as it towered over the buildings and began to crush them with it's claws.

"This...isn't good..." Mega Man muttered through his teeth.

* * *

"Mommy, a duck bit my finger and it hurt!" Alexis said as she showed Tia the small bruise.

"Well you shouldn't have irritated it, silly. They'll fight back."

"I told her the same thing before she went and fed them." Sonia laughed.

"Make it better, please Mommy!" she said as her puppy dog eyes widened.

"That's the look your daddy gives me whenever I get on his case about those snack wrappers of his...and I fall for it every time..." Tia sighed as she took her daughter's finger and lightly kissed it. "Does that feel better now?"

"I love kisses! They make my boo boos feel better." she smiled.

"Now go find your daddy and have him put a bandage on it. Mommy's got something to take care of."

"Looks like you have a small change of plans." Seira said as Ace ran down into the lobby as he transformed.

"Yay! Daddy's a robot again!" Alexis cried.

"Not right now, sweetie. Why don't you go help Dr. Goodall upstairs. She's making brownies."

"Yummy!" she replied as she stormed off.

"Ace, what's wrong?" Tia asked.

"This." Ace said as a screen was brought up, showing the city being attacked by the gray beast.

"I'm going out to get that thing taken care of." Acid Ace replied.

"Ace, that thing is enormous! I'm not having you get killed! I refuse to let you leave!" Tia cried out.

"Tia..." Sonia looked on.

"You know I have to go..."

"Just come back alive...that's all I want." she said.

"You can count on it." Acid Ace said as he teleported out of the building.

"Tia, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine..." she said as she grew an irradiated look on her face. "Men can be so stubborn..."

"_Geo, Sono...if you two are out there, please come back safe..." _Sonia said as she looked on.

* * *

Back in the city:

The beast began to create smaller clones of itself as they floated and began to attack Mega Man and Zero MAX.

"There's got to be a way to take this big lug down." Mega Man said as the smaller beasts multiplied.

"Acid Scattershot!" cried a voice as a rain of small lasers struck the smaller clones, destroying them as Acid Ace appeared before them.

"Figured you could use some help." he cracked a smile.

You figured right." Mega Man said as he got up.

"Hate to cut this talk short, but what are we going to do about this thing.

"I have an idea." Zero MAX said as the other two turned to him.

"What is it?"

"Maybe we're going about this the wrong way. We're not even making a scratch on its body."

"What do you propose?" Acid Ace asked.

"We fight him on the inside, as well as the outside." he said smiling.

"Good idea, if we weaken it on the inside, then it should weaken overall. It's worth a shot." Mega Man smiled at the idea.

"Question is, who's going in?" Acid Ace replied.

"I'll handle it." Zero MAX said as he jumped toward the beast without a reply from the others as he formed his blade and destroyed the red jewel on its forehead and entered it before it closed up.

"While he's doing that, let's stop this thing from destroying what's left of the city." Mega Man said.

"Let's just hope that kid's plan works." Mega said.

"Let's do what we can for now. The rest is up to him." Acid Ace added.

* * *

Deep inside the Chaos Devil:

Zero MAX ran through a gauntlet of Dusk Devils as he raced along the cord-like hallways.

"This place is like a damn maze." he said as he came into a large area; a black orb in the middle with red cords attached to it.

"That must be what's giving it it's power." he said as he formed his sword and gripped it in his hand. "Time to turn the lights out." he raised it up as began to swing, but a dark wave of energy knocked it out of his hand and landed into the wall.

"I'm afraid I can't have you doing that." a voice of pure evil filled the room as Xenex appeared behind him.

"You...!"

"You are quite the intriguing little game piece...but not one I need for my game."

"I've waited for this for a long time..." Zero MAX said as he began to tense up.

"Do you honestly think you stand a chance against me?"

"All the people you've hurt...everyone that has suffered because of you, it's because of them that I'm here now. I'm stopping you before you even have a chance to hurt them."

"Small words for an empty threat. I'm far stronger than you, and once Stelar and Strumm are mine...I shall become a god..."

"You aren't going to lay one hand on them!" he cried as he dashed toward him and landed blow after blow, not doing any damage to him as Xenex grabbed his fist and through him to the other side of the room.

"That actually tickled."

"Chew on this then! MAX Charged Shot!" His buster formed and released a power blast toward him and struck him right on contact, but the attack didn't even make a scratch.

"Is this all you have, or are you just playing around?"

"As long as I'm around, I won't let you bring harm to them..."

"And if you fail?"

"Even if I fail, he'll still stand up and fight against you. He's not the type to give up...now that I've seen it with my own eyes.

"Ahh...Mega Man...true, he is strong, but he is no match for me...neither of them can compare to my power. Once I've used them exactly how I want, their existences shall fade from this world." he laughed, but was caught off guard as Zero MAX punched him in his stomach, then delivered an uppercut to his face, knocking Xenex back and threw him to the other side.

"You can say what you want about me..." he growled at him. "BUT I WILL NOT LET YOU INSULT MY MOTHER AND FATHER! he cried as a white aura glowed around him, concentrating all his anger into raw power.

"Hahahaha...well, seems like I've touched a nerve..."

"Nerve this!" he said as he touched the black orb and broke it to pieces.

"Such power...you might be a challenge after all."

"No games... I'm ending this right here!" Zero MAX grabbed Xenex's neck as they both left the Chaos Devil's body.

* * *

Back outside:

"Look! It's working!" Acid Ace said as the Chaos Devil began to delete itself.

"But...where's Sono?" Mega Man asked.

"Kid, something's coming!" Mega exclaimed, and they looked up to see Zero MAX dealing blow after blow to Xenex.

"You're going to regret that..." Xenex formed his aura blade and swung it at him, but his eyes widened as Zero MAX used one finger to stop it, then placed his hand on the blade and broke it into bits of energy.

"No...you're going to regret ever existing!" Zero MAX said.

"Not while I'm around." another voice boomed as Lance appeared before the two of them.

"Master, return and make final preparations...I shall deal with this boy myself.

"Very well...the pleasure is all yours." Xenex said as he eyed Zero MAX. "I will deal with you another time, assuming you survive." he spoke and looked to Mega Man. "I'm also looking forward to our next encounter, Stelar...you and your mate." Xenex said as he vanished.

"Dad, Ace...stay out of this...I'm in a really bad mood, and this guy is going to make a good punching bag."

"Kid...can you feel that? Is all that power really coming from him?" Mega asked.

"My sensors are having a hard time measuring it." Acid spoke.

"Sono..." Mega Man looked on.

"Why don't you show me what you've got..." Lance stared him down.

"Oh, I'll show you what I've got...and a lot more..." Zero MAX said with a serious look in his face.

* * *

Elsewhere:

"What...what is this...?"

Solo stood atop IFL Tower back in Wilshire Hills as he felt the enormous power surge, even though he was a good distance away from Echo Ridge's main city district.

"Is this Mega Man's power...no...it can't be him."

"..." Laplace buzzed.

"I have to find out if it's him..." His eyes widened as he transformed into Rogue and jumped atop the wave roads and dashed along.

"_Yet...if it is him...why does fear strike itself in a warrior like me...?" _Rogue thought as he raced toward Echo Ridge.

* * *

Zero MAX: Xenex's terror is going to end here and now, starting with you!

Lance: Hopeless thinking. That will be the death of you.

Mega Man: I...I don't believe I'm seeing this.

Zero MAX: you haven't even felt the full extent of my anger towards the pain I've seen...

Star Lovers 4

Ch. 9 Let the Endgame begin

Sonia: Geo, Sono...I'm not letting you do this alone.

Xenex: Let's begin, shall we?

* * *

Another chapter down, and three more to go. Hard to think we're almost at the end of the original series. It's been quite a long road, but I'm glad I had you all to enjoy walking down this road with me. But once one road comes to an end, you just have to build another one, and luckily, that's where Shooting Star Lovers is going to take us, so remember to check the new poll and vote, and let's get this countdown started!


	9. Let the Endgame begin

Damn...I did it again, didn't I?

It's been three months since I last updated. Guess 2011 hasn't really been my year for writing. I find myself writing less and less, and its not from loss of ideas, trust me, I have a bunch floating around in my head. I guess its because I'm not in school anymore. Back then, I always had time to write. Having a job isn't easy either, especially since I'm trying to avoid getting points on my attendence. I had to take two days off due to an injury, but I didn't have the time to cover it, so I'm under a bit of pressure lately.

But anyway, regardless, Star Lovers 4 is close to being finished, and to make sure I don't slack off, I know full well that the 5th anniversary of Star Lovers is coming close, and I plan to start Shooting Star Lovers come the original's post date to commemorate it. Guess my laziness actually works out in odd ways, doesn't it?

Sorry for the long wait, but the new chapter is here for you all to enjoy, so please read and review as we inch closer to Star Lovers 4's climax.

* * *

Star Lovers 4

Ch.9 Let the Endgame begin

Zero MAX looked down at Lance as his power slowly increased.

"What's the matter? Are you scared?"

"Honestly, boy, no matter how strong you get, you simply aren't a challenge for me." Lance said as he appeared behind Zero MAX and swung his blade, only for it to be broken easily by a swift chop, following up by being struck repeatedly over his body, before Zero MAX grabbed him by his neck and threw him into the hard concrete below.

"What was that you were saying about me not being a challenge?"

"Grr...you...ugh...ingrate!" Lance struggled to his feet.

"Go right ahead, keep standing up so I can knock you down some more!" he appeared in front of him and kick Lance in the ribs, hurdling him deeper into the streets.

"What is going on here?" Mega asked as he continued observing the beat down.

"I...I haven't a clue. How is Sono doing this?" Mega Man just looked on.

"Hey, he's your kid. You must have really packed quite a punch when you and Sonia..."

"Now is NOT the time for that!" Mega Man said with his face turning bright red.

"Shining Limit!" Zero MAX engulf his fist in a bright light as he punch Lance in his gut, sending him into shock.

"Gah...gah..."

Zero MAX grabbed him by his neck and held him up. "You're going to take me to Xenex...right now!"

"What...what are you...?"

"You aren't going to talk...are you..." Zero MAX looked down. "So no reason to keep you around!"

"No! Don't do it!" Lance pleaded.

"Sorry, I don't show mercy to those that have caused pain to others." Zero MAX replied as the light engulfed Lance as he dissolved, not leaving a single trace of his existence.

"Sono..." Mega Man said as he looked on.

"Let's go. We're running out of time." he said calmly, but deep down, he was an uncontrollable storm of emotions.

* * *

Xenex looked on from the dark realm as Lance was quickly eliminated.

"I've let things drag on far enough. The time is coming closer. The pieces must be prepared." he said as he vanished.

* * *

Elsewhere:

"Something bothering you?" Seira asked as Sonia looked out upon the skies as the sunset lit them up.

"I just worry about how long this will go on..."

"I know what you mean. As long as Xenex is out there, we aren't finished." she clenched her fist. "I just can't stomach the fact that creep used and preyed on me. He used me like a tool."

"I can relate to that in more ways than one..." Sonia replied.

"Yes, I clearly remember. We had been assigned to get the Andromeda Key back from Mega. I used Sonia and preyed on her emotions. Only did I lose did I begin to see what my actions did. But since then I've always been there to support Sonia whenever she needed me." Lyra said as she sat on Sonia's shoulder.

"So that's how you two met...I take it that's also how you and Geo hooked up." she smiled and laughed.

"Yeah...and I almost ended it too..." Sonia said, recalling the acts she did. "The first time, I pretended to betray him...they would have hurt him if I hadn't. Even after that, he forgave me, but..."

Sonia looked to the ground, filled with grief.

"My own darkness had taken me over, and I was manipulated. I almost killed him..."

"You shouldn't dwell on the past. I know I'm guilty of the same thing. Let's both move away from those hurtful memories."

"Solo means as much to you as Geo does for me, doesn't he?" Sonia grinned back.

"Well, that and he can be an arrogant jerk when he wants to. I honestly don't know how I'm going to handle him when I want a family."

"That's kinda hard to imagine." Sonia laughed at the thought of Solo being a father.

"There's no need. I don't plan on letting any possible threats live." a cold voice filled the air as Xenex appeared behind the two women.

"You!"

"It's been quite a while, my old pawn. Care to become a piece again?"

"In your dreams." she growled.

"Sonia!" Lyra said.

"Right!" Sonia grabber her hunter and prepared to wave change, but it got knocked out from her hand as Xenex dashed and grasped her by the neck.

"Sorry, I can't have you doing that."

"Leave her alone!" Seira leaped at him, only for Xenex to ram his arm into her stomach, causing her to pass out.

"Get away from Sonia!" Lyra appeared out from the hunter as Xenex knocked her away.

"Troublesome FM-ian..."

"Ngh..." Sonia gasped.

"Come. We must prepare the final stage." Xenex used his power to induce a deep sleep on her as he placed her over his shoulder and vanished.

* * *

Back in the city:

"Damn! I'm too late." Solo looked around at the scars in the concrete. "Someone defiantly lost here...and from the looks of it, they were wiped out...but was it Mega Man?" Solo spoke as he pondered.

"..." Laplace replied.

"I know this isn't the right time, but why don't you try talking for once?"

Laplace said nothing.

"Why do I even bother?" Solo said surveying things more. "Well whatever happened here, it's over. No point in staying around him. Maybe those WAXA fools have some info that can be useful to me in finding Xenex."

* * *

WAXA:

"So he took him out, just like that?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. The kid can pack quite a punch. Even I'm impressed." Mega replied to him.

"Well, at least we're in control of the numbers game now." Ace said as he yawned.

"Xenex is all that's left. No doubt he'll try something soon." Geo added.

"Hmm..." Tia said as she entered the room and looked over at the clock.

"Something wrong, honey?" Ace asked his wife.

"Sonia and Seira left two hours ago. They said they wouldn't be gone long." she replied with worry in her voice.

"I'll try to reach her." Geo said as he attempted to make a connection between their two hunters, but a large X on the screen was the only response he got.

"Nothing?" Ace asked.

"That's odd...the call function on her hunter isn't turned off...if it's me, she always picks up the call."

"I'm not liking the looks of this, Geo." Mega spoke up.

Before he could try again, the alarms in the building went off as the scanners picked up a strong spike of energy coming from the skylight on the top floor.

"What's going on?"

"Something is causing the system to go haywire..." Ace said as the monitors blew up.

"Geo! I sense something...it's coming from the top of the building." Mega said.

"Head up there and see what's going on. I'll stick around here and see what I can do to get the system operational again. If we can't get this thing working, we can't monitor any virus activity. Us and every city around us would be sitting ducks." Ace spoke.

"Got it." Geo said as he left the room and raced down the hall.

"Something bad is going on, isn't it?" Sono asked as he joined up with Geo in the hallway.

"Only one way to find out." Geo replied as the two of them took the stairs towards the skylight room.

"Allow me!" Mega slashed at the door to the room, destroying it and giving them entry to it.

"Glad you could come, even though in this case, I'm the visitor." a chilling voice echoed in the room as Xenex appeared before the two.

"Guess we'll finish things here and now, then." Sono said. "I've waited a long time to get my hands on you."

"Impatient, aren't we?"

"If you want to fight, then let's take it far away from here so no one gets hurt. Got it?" Geo said to the dark being.

"I have no intentions of fighting here. I simply came to do two things. One, I'm here to commend you for your earlier performance." Xenex eyed Sono as he crossed his arms. "Lance was very powerful, but you managed to defeat him as if he was nothing. I'm very impressed by your powers."

"I don't need any thanks from someone like you!" Sono yelled.

"Such a hot temper...you must learn to control it, or it will hurt the ones close to you." he raised a small card-shaped mirror in his hand, showing Sonia imprisoned in a glass orb within his dimension.

"Sonia!"

"The other reason I have come is to invite you to my sanctuary; my paradise. The final act is drawing closer, and I need you there to complete it and open the Xanatos Gate." his attention focused on Geo.

"You snake..."

"Well there was no way I could get you to come to my realm willingly, so I had to improvise, and force you into it, and what better way to do that, than to imprison the one you hold close to your heart."

"Just what is it that you want, Xenex?" Geo spoke.

"Come now, I'm not going to spoil anything. You see, I know I will succeed in the end, but I'd figure I must at least give you a chance to stop me, no matter how little of a chance you have."

"You'll pay for this..." Sono growled at him.

"I will leave this dark entryway here for you to enter once you are prepared to come to me."

"We won't let you get away with this!" Geo replied.

"Then please, try with all your might. I look forward to our graceful dance of conflict! Hahahah...yes...I extremely look forward to it..." Xenex said as he vanished, but his voice still echoed. "The final act is drawing near! I shall be awaiting your arrival."

"I should have known something was up when I couldn't reach her!" Geo slammed his fist into the wall.

"Geo, if he got Sonia, what happened to Seira and Lyra!" Mega said.

"You're right..." he said as he and Mega wave changed as he turned to Sono. "Stay here and hold things down, I'll be back once I find them, and hopefully, I can find Solo. We'll need all the help we can get." he said as he vanished.

Sono looked over at the portal that remained.

"...Sorry dad...but I'm not going to let everything I've done now go to waste. I didn't even know you until just recently since I came here...I'm not going to lose you and mom too." he said as he wave changed into Zero MAX and entered the portal.

* * *

"Seira, please wake up!" Lyra said as she motioned to the young woman after coming back from being knocked out earlier.

"Nnnh..."

Lyra looked on as Rogue dashed upon the wave roads, glancing at Seira's body on the ground by chance.

"Seira!" his eyes widened as he jumped down and landed before her and Lyra.

"Rogue!" Lyra said as she looked at him. Despite his aggressiveness, he was a sight for sore eyes.

"What happened to her? Seira!" he said as he laid her in his arms.

"Xenex..." Lyra spoke.

The mere mentioning of his name filled Rogue with anger as he grabbed Sonia's hunter and picked Seira up.

"Get in if you want to go to WAXA, otherwise, I have no problem leaving you here." he said as he held the hunter close to the FM-ian. Lyra knew it was best not to argue at the moment and jumped into it.

"_I'm going to kill that snake..."_ Rogue seethed as he proceeded to return to WAXA.

* * *

Dark Core:

"Uhh...wh-where am I?" Sonia said as she woke up to a void that was pitch black, finding herself trapped inside the clear sphere.

"My home, my abyss." Xenex's voice sent chills down her spine as he appeared behind the sphere.

"You...!"

"I hope you enjoy your stay here...with what little time you have left, of course." he spoke.

"When I get out of here..."

"That won't be happening...at least, not until our other guests arrive." he said. "It won't be long until your loved ones will be here. And one of them is needed to participate in my little ritual."

"Geo..."

"As for the other...I shall make sure to dispose of him immediately." he turned his back to her. "I promise the last thing you will ever see will be his death."

"You leave him alone!"

"Impossible. He's gotten in my way too many times. But don't worry, I give you my word it will be a swift death. Oh the pain you'll feel, as you watch your own child's life fade away."

"I won't let you lay a finger on Sono, or either of them!" she yelled.

"Try, but I doubt you can do anything in your current position. I will return when the curtain is ready to be raised." he said, his voice filled with no emotion as he vanished.

Sonia laid back as tears began to for in her eyes, too many thoughts and outcomes racing through her mind as she rested a hand upon her stomach.

"No...I can't...lose them..."

* * *

"Rogue!" Mega Man said as he appeared in front of him with Seira in his arms.

"Looking for this?" he said as he tossed Sonia's hunter.

"Lyr, you alright?" Mega asked as she entered Geo's hunter.

"I'm fine, my data will heal fast. But we've got to help Sonia."

"We already know." Mega Man replied. "I take it Xenex did that to her?" he said as he looked over at the young woman.

"Yes...Geo, he's dangerous. We have to get Sonia away from him." Lyra replied.

"Then that's what we'll do."

"I'm going with you." Rogue said as their eyes met. "He'll pay for using me as a tool. Besides, chances are his other flunky is there."

Mega Man shook his head. "We've already dealt with Lance. Xenex is all that's left."

"I take it you were the one that took him out?" a shake of Mega Man's head was the reply he got.

"_So that energy spike was from...that kid..." _Rogue felt his bones tremble at the realization that there was someone far powerful than him and Geo.

"Let's get going! We don't have time to waste." Mega Man said as he turned to head back to WAXA.

"For once, I actually agree with you." Rogue said as he followed suit.

* * *

Dark Core:

"This whole place makes me sick..." Zero MAX said as he walked through the seemingly endless void.

The void was dark, cold and empty. It resembled his world too much to him.

* * *

"_Mama?" the young six year old said as he walked out of the small room he had within the deep underground stronghold that those who choose to fight against Xenex created for protection for them and all those who couldn't._

"_What are you doing out of bed, honey?" she said in a soft tone, her hair flowing down her back as she got up off the chair she had at the small table they had in their little section of the compound as she pick him up._

_He could see small stains on her cheek. Right there he knew she had been crying her heart out._

"_Mama, did something make you sad again?" he asked._

"_No, not at all, baby." she replied, running her hand in his hair._

"_Is it because daddy's not around?"_

_She had cried many times before over the loss of her lover, and her son could easily see she missed him greatly._

"_Yes...it can't be helped though, but what matters is that we loved each other, and if we hadn't, I wouldn't have had you."_

_He buried his head in her chest as she held him close._

"_You're the greatest thing your daddy ever gave me. He would've loved you, just as much as I do." she said as she began to rock him._

"_Geo...my heart aches without you here, but our little boy pushes me to keep on living. It pushes me to make a better future for him and everyone else; a safe future, just like what you would fight for..." Sonia thought as she held her sleeping child as tears fell down into Sono's hair._

_Sonia moved her hands behind her neck and took off Geo's pendant and placed it around Sono as he slept._

"_Now, your daddy will always be with you..." she smiled._

* * *

After walking aimlessly, a white vortex appeared out of nowhere as Zero MAX came to a stop.

"She's in there...I can feel it..."

He thought back to everyone he knew that Xenex has hurt, those that were counting on him, those that loved him...and then she crossed his mind.

"If I can fix everything, I don't know what will happen to us, but all guess all I can do is hope..."

He looked up to the vortex as he breathed in deeply and prepared himself for what he was about to face.

"No matter what happens...wait for me, Rui..." he said as he walked on through.

* * *

WAXA:

Solo stood over Seira as she rested after coming to.

"How you feeling?" he asked her as she moved a hand to her cheek.

"I'm fine..."

"Good...I'll be back." he said as he got up to leave, but she quickly grabbed his hand in hers.

"Solo...you're going to face him, aren't you?"

"I'll make him pay for using me like a tool; for using you." he said.

"Please...just come back to me alive..." she pulled him down to bring him into a kiss.

Solo kissed her back and got up and left the room without saying a word, but Seira knew that's just how he was.

* * *

"So he just went on through?" Geo asked Ace as they and Solo looked at the portal.

"That's what the camera caught. To be honest, I'm surprised one was still functioning in here after that energy spike we got hit with when he appeared." Ace spoke.

"_Sono...are you really that determined?" _Geo thought.

"Once we go through, no telling if we'll come back out alive." Mega said.

"You really are a mood killer, you know that?" Lyra said.

"We've faced these odds before and never backed down, and I'm not starting now." Geo said as he turned to Solo. "You ready for this?"

"I've been ready." was his remark.

"Transcode 003: Mega Man!"

"Transcode 002: Rogue!"

The two warriors appeared in their wave forms as Mega Man looked back to Ace.

"Keep an eye on things here."

"Not a problem. I'd like to come with you, but Tia would kill me if I left her." he laughed a bit.

Rogue shot an annoyed look as he walked through.

"You ready, Mega?"

"After everything we've been through, you can bet every last zenny you have that I am." he replied.

"Let's go." Mega Man said as he walked into the portal.

* * *

Sonia: Geo! Be careful!

Xenex: It is time for me to end things. Ruination shall come to pass.

Rogue: Why don't you just shut up for once!

Mega Man: You're right Xenex, it is time to end this...once and for all!

Mega: Geo...this power...

Star Lovers 4

Ch.10 Sacrifice

Sonia: AAAHHH!

Mega Man: Sonia!

Zero MAX: No...not like this...I WON'T ALLOW IT!

* * *

Rui...

(Troll face)

Sorry, I ain't saying a word on her. You'll all just have to wait, but please, speculate if you wish.

We're getting closer to the end, and it won't be long before Shooting Star Lovers starts up, and believe me, it is going to be a very, long story. Then again, its the events of all 5 stories rolled up into one, with some minor and major changes. I'm sorry if I ticked anyone off with my non-frequent updates. While lazy slumps have been a root to the problem, I am having to juggle real life at the same time.

But that's all I have for now. There is a new poll located in my profile, but it's not related to the stories at all. It's just if you want to vent at me, which I won't mind at all.

Until the next wave battle, everyone.


	10. The Final Act

Sonia: Someone's gonna die!~

BassDS: ...Haiz *gulp

Geo: What exactly have you been doing all this time?

BassDS: Caught up in life, making videos like crazy. Yeah, I know. I've seriously been neglecting my writing.

Geo: You got that right.

BassDS: But it's a new year, and that means I can start over fresh. Well, assuming you all still don't mind reading my stuff.

Sonia: Can you save it for later and get on with this thing? I wanna know what the heck is going to happen. I have a right mind to kill you right now for making me wait almost five months and nothing.

BassDS: Mind keeping her in check?

Geo: I'm not getting thrown across the room. But she's right, people have been waiting for this for a while now.

BassDS: Well anyway, I'm really sorry for the long periods between chapters. I just don't have as much free time as I usually do, and when I do, I want to focus on my Youtube channel. But it's 2012; hopefully the world won't end, and I'm ready to push things along and try to better myself. As long as everyone who reads still want to read what I publish on here.

Sonia: Can we move along, now? *angered

BassDS: well, it's been quite a long run, but now the time has come to end the original Star Lovers storyline, so I hope anyone who reads it will find it enjoyable and an appropriate end to what I've worked on for so long.

* * *

Star Lovers 4

The Final Act

* * *

"Show yourself, Xenex." Zero MAX called as he entered the blackened realm.

"Such a fool you are. Coming alone like that." Xenex's voice echoed.

"Enough of the banter, you know why I'm here!"

Xenex appeared from the dark mist that filled the area as his eyes laid upon Zero MAX.

"Just what do you hope to accomplish? I'm far out of your class. You should know you don't stand a chance against me."

"Call me stubborn, then." Zero MAX replied as his arm sword appeared and he rammed it into the ground, only to disengage it from his arm as a hilt and handle appeared on the end of it. He moved his hand and grasped the handle as he trained his eyes on Xenex.

"Now return my mother!"

"Fear not, she is in capable hands." he said as he held a small glass orb in his hand as Sonia laid inside of it.

"Let her go!"

"Not when I'm so close...all I need is the final piece and everything will be complete." Xenex said.

"You'll be dead long before he gets here!" Zero MAX growled with anger.

"Very well then. I don't mind playing around until Mega Man shows up. But be warned, boy. I tend to play rough." he grinned as he tossed the orb high into the air and it suspended itself over the two.

"I can take anything you throw at me, scum."

"Is that so...?" Xenex held his hands as his aura blades appeared. Grinning, he vanished and appeared behind Zero MAX as his blades came into contact with Zero MAX's back.

"GAH!" he groaned in pain as he fell to one knee.

"What's wrong? We just started!" Xenex said as he kicked Zero MAX across the floor.

"_He's stronger than before..." _

"I'm not...giving up." Zero MAX replied as he rose to his feet and dashed towards Xenex as their blades met.

"Is this all you have?" Xenex joked.

"Nope." Zero MAX grinned as he placed his free hand to Xenex's chest. "Shining Limit!" The blast of light knocked Xenex to the floor.

"I'm just getting started!" his white aura appeared around him and he charged at Xenex and repeatedly struck his sword against his blades until Xenex got back up, only for Zero MAX to toss the sword in the air and unleashed a barrage of lightning fast punches at Xenex's body, sending him all the way across the dark realm.

"Why you..."

"You don't stand a chance...I've got so many people behind me, putting their faith in me to bring you to your end. And I won't let them down!" Zero MAX said as the aura around him grew.

"Don't make promises..." Xenex spoke as he raised his hand up and stuck out his thumb, then rammed it into his chest. "YOU CAN'T KEEP!" he cried out as he began to draw all the dark energy within the realm to him.

"What's...going on!"

"Now...the real fun begins!" Xenex grinned as his eyes and the whites of them turned completely red.

* * *

"What the hell is going on here?" Rogue said as he felt the floor shake violently beneath him.

"Kid, you don't think...?" Mega said.

"I hope not...let's hurry!" Mega Man said as he dashed along the pathway with Rogue following behind.

"He better not finish Xenex off before I have a piece of him. I want some payback."

"Just focus on what's in front of us first!" Mega Man said as the mist around them began to take a humanoid shape, resulting in a large purple figure as it stood tall over them, only to split up and create two more giants of mists, red marks glowing brightly over their bodies.

"Looks like the welcome committee." Rogue said as he looked toward the towering giants.

"Drats! This does not look good..." Mega Man said.

"For once, I have to agree with you." Mega replied.

Rogue walked in front of Mega Man as Laplace took his sword form within his master's hand.

"If you really care about getting to your woman that much...then I suppose I can hold all three off..." he said, closing his eyes.

"Rogue..."

"I'll get their attention focused on me, now get going before I decide to change my mind and let them make a chew toy out of you!"

"Thanks..." Mega Man said as Rogue jumped into the air and kicked all three heads of the giants before tossing Laplace like a boomerang as he cut through their misty bodies.

"Get going!"

Mega Man nodded as he kept forward and ran past the giants as they began to heal and regain their footing.

Rogue could only smile as they rose.

"Good...I wasn't in the mood for an easy warm-up anyway." he said as his Mu Vest appeared over his chest. "I'm going to savor this little appetizer."

* * *

The entire realm shook violently as Xenex continued to drain the dark energies of the realm into his body as a black bodysuit formed over him; the dark energy lining the suit in purple circuit-like patterns all over.

"Bad move. You've left yourself defenseless!" Zero MAX charged with his sword in hand as he attempted to strike at Xenex, only for the blade to collide with the dark aura that poured out of him.

"Is that so?" he grinned as a shadowy figure formed from his aura behind him; it's eyes glowing red and chains connected to its arms and wrists as the remaining links of chain fell to the floor.

"What...?"

"Now things can really begin..." he smirked as his sword shattered and broke into pieces, long enough for him to absorb them into his body. "I'm so close to perfection I can taste it...In fact, I don't think I'll wait for the main course. I believe a little snack is in order." his eyes zoomed up to Sonia within her sphere.

"Don't even try it!" Zero MAX jumped towards the sphere and readied his blade in an attempt to shatter it, but Xenex's dark familiar gripped him in its hand as it threw him deep into the floor.

"Such a sad attempt..." Xenex spoke as he slowly floated up the sphere; only for him to be cut off by Zero MAX as he dashed into his body and threw him back. "Insolent...!"

"Shining Limit!" Zero MAX's body radiated with a bright light as Xenex felt himself weakening and pushed back, then being struck in his chest by an uppercut from Zero MAX, sending Xenex clear into the ground.

"Such power..." a grin formed on Xenex's face as his body faded and became a black liquid laying in a small puddle inside the indent of where his body had been.

"Hang on, Mom!" Zero MAX brought his sword forward and concentrated as much power as he could and shattered the sphere, letting Sonia fall into his arms. "Mom, wake up..."

"Ngh...where..." slowly she opened her eyes and looked toward him as he brought them back to the floor. "Sono, is that you?" she asked, trying to gain her composure and her bearings.

"Yeah, it's me. How do you feel?"

"I've felt better...last thing I remember...Xenex! Where is he!" she said as they both looked around.

"I don't know. I'm not sure if I did much damage to him." he said as he grabbed her hand. "C'mon, let's get you out of here!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" she said and followed after her son as they made their way to the portal.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Mega asked.

"For the last time, how the heck should I know!" Mega Man said as Lyra placed her forehead in her hand.

"Was just asking..."

"Yeah, for like the 6th time!" Mega Man replied as Lyra's eyes widened.

"Geo, look!"

In front of them, Zero MAX and Sonia ran down the corridor as they finally met up, with Sonia jumping straight into Geo's arms.

"Geo! I thought I'd never see you again!" she cried as he held her close.

"I'm here now, Sonia, don't worry..." he said as he looked over to Zero MAX. "I get the feeling you have bit of a rebellious streak in your time, don't you? Running off like that..."

"If you mean being a rebellious teen for the right cause, I suppose you could say that." Zero MAX grinned. "It IS how I got here in the first place."

"Thanks...for looking after your mother." was all he could offer.

"Umm...I hate to cut things short, but shouldn't we help Solo and get out of here?" Lyra asked.

"What about Xenex?" Mega Man asked.

"I don't know if he's gone for good. All the more reason for us to get out of here and find a way to seal him in this world." Zero MAX replied.

"Then let's not sit around here chitchatting and let's leg it!" Mega said as they ran back down the corridor.

* * *

The last mist giant was barely standing as Rogue looked on at it.

"I've already dealt with your friends and I have you at your edge...you really want to keep going like this?" he cracked a grin as the giant thrust on of its fists at him, only for him to change wave frequencies and appear behind it as he swung Laplace at its back.

Data had begun to fade away with some of the mist, showing that it was on it's last legs.

"And here I thought this would have been a challenge..." he shook his head and dashed through the giant as it's digital remains began to fade away, with it still extending his hand to try and grab Rogue; the hand hovering over him.

"Nice try...but your deletion was certain the minute I took you and your pals on. Didn't even break a sweat." Rogue smirked as the hand vanished and the rest of the giant began to dissolve as its data fell into deletion.

"Hmph..." Rogue looked over as he saw the others come up.

"Did you really take those three down all by yourself?" Mega asked.

"What does it look like to you? Now where's Xenex...I want to put him in his place."

"There's no time for that. We need to get back to the base and figure out how to seal him in here for good." Mega Man said.

"If you think I'm just going to let you lock him up without giving me the satisfaction I desire for what he did, you're out of your mind!"

"But he's strong. I barely got out in one piece." Zero MAX spoke up. "You wouldn't stand a chance."

"Wrong, I'm not soft like the lot of you. I don't care if it kills me, I want a piece of him!"

"Heheheheheh...Rogue, all you had to do was ask..." a chilling voice hung in the atmosphere.

"No..." Zero MAX said.

"It is time..." Xenex's voice called as a portal opened from underneath them and they fell into darkness.

* * *

"Hang on, Sonia!" Mega Man called as they fell through the winding vortex.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" she yelled as they plummeted down.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Mega said as he became dizzy.

"Brace yourselves!" Zero MAX spoke as a blinding light obscured their view.

In an instant, they fell from the hole and into a completely white realm, devoid of any color at all.

"Where are we?" Rogue said as he stood up.

"Behold...the White Space! The realm where time stands still, where nothing exists, and yet exists at the same time." Xenex's voice called out as he appeared before the four.

"Sounds more like purgatory..." Mega said.

"Kinda dull for my taste." Lyra added.

"This world has existed since the beginning of time...and as such, all time lines have been born here."

"What?" Zero MAX spoke up.

"It is the starting point of all time, and the ending of all time. So many historical events have occurred thanks to this world. From earth's primordial beginnings, all the way up to the birth of civilization and advancements in technology. Even up to every single important person that has ever existed, those that shaped the world into what it is today. From the great Socrates of ancient Greece, to the legendary Lan Hikari of the 20XX's. All time is born, and recorded here."

"Just what is it that you want?" Sonia asked.

"What I want...? Why, I wish to use the powers you two possess to enable me to unlock the Xanatos gate, allowing me to control time as I please over every time line. I want to shape the entire universe in my image. I desire to be god over all time."

"I'm not going to let that happen!" Mega Man said as he stood his ground.

"Hahahaha...and what will you do? After all, you must be dead for me to have your powers... so why don't we get started!" he said as his familiar appeared and dashed towards Sonia. "You shall be first!"

"No! Sonia!" Mega Man cried out as Sonia was stricken with fear and couldn't move."

"_I can't let this happen...!" _Zero MAX thought as he moved and pushed Sonia away as the familiar grabbed him within its hand and gripped him tightly.

"SONO!"

"Ngh...ugh..."

"Exactly as planned..." Xenex said as he floated up towards his familiar as it held Zero MAX.

"...What...!" he choked up.

"From the moment I found out that you are their offspring, I began to think: why hunt down both of them; when everything I need is already wrapped in one little package?" Xenex grinned.

"...No..."

"I must admit, you were a thorn in my side the moment you came here, but after piecing it all together, It worked out in my favor. I just needed to catch you with your guard down, and using your mother was the perfect bait."

"All this time since I got here...you've had this planned since our first encounter..." Zero MAX said.

"Correct. You've been a wonderful pawn...now it is time I ended your existence. Surrender the power you have inherited from the ones that created you!" Xenex laughed as the familiar began to drain Zero MAX's energy from his body.

"No!" Mega Man yelled as he and Rogue jumped up to try and stop him, only for the aura surrounding Xenex and his familiar to block their attempts.

"No...let my son go now!" Sonia cried.

"I can't believe...no..." Zero MAX said as he started fading.

Xenex looked on as a small orb emerged from Zero MAX chest and floated toward him. "Finally..." he spoke as he extended his hand to grab it, and looked toward Zero MAX. "I've no need for you anymore." he said as his familiar released him and let him plummet down.

"Hold on!" Sonia ran toward where he was falling and wave changed into Harp Note as she did her best to catch him as they both hit the floor.

"Sonia!" Mega Man cried as he ran over to them.

"Time flows freely of it's own accord, but now, I will become time itself...I offer up this great power; I release the core of time from beyond the Xanatos gate...beckon to me!" Xenex chanted as a circular gate with ancient marking appeared before him as he placed the orb into the socket within it as it was absorbed and began to open.

"We've got to stop him!" Mega Man said as he and Rogue lunged after Xenex.

"I will not allow you to delay me." he said as he raised a hand and blew them back with a surge of power as they hit the floor.

"Ugh...damn, that hurt..." Rogue said as he tried to get up.

Xenex looked back at them once more as he entered the gate and the White Space rumbled and shook as the gate vanished.

"This isn't good..." Mega said.

"Gee, thanks for stating the obvious." Lyra remarked.

A vortex opened up as a figure walked out before them.

"Xenex!" Mega Man said as he stood up.

"That is my former name...inferior being. You will address me as Xhronos."

"Like hell I will!" Rogue barked as he drew Laplace out and charged at him, only for Xhronos to raise a finger and deflect every strike Rogue tried to land.

"Inferior beings will be erased..." he said as his eyes glowed and the force of his power pushed Rogue back.

"You couldn't even...get to him..." Mega Man looked on.

"Now it is time to begin the erasure of all existing time lines, and converge their remains into one; a time line where I rule over it all." Xhronos spoke as a white being appeared behind him as it grew two wings from it's back, one of a demon's and the other of an angel's as it held two large blades and hourglasses hanged adorn on it's body by chains.

"Please, wake up, Sono! Please!" Harp Note cried as Mega Man turned to see her; Sono was no longer in his wave form and laid on the floor.

"No..." he said as he walked over to them.

"I...really screwed up, didn't I?" Sono said as he came to.

"Not at all...you risked yourself for me..." Harp Note said.

"But now because of me...I've threatened time itself...all I wanted to do was set things right..."

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is that we never give up. And I don't plan on giving up any time soon." Mega Man said.

"If anyone has a chance at fixing this..." Sono said as he turned to Mega Man. "It's you, dad..."

Harp Note looked down and saw that his feet and legs were disappearing slowly.

"What's happening to him!" she said as she turned to face him.

"Guess it's the end of the line for me...I wasn't meant to be in this era, so it looks like my existence ends here..."

"This can't be..." Mega Man said as he fell to his knees.

"Kid..." Mega said.

Sono reached into his pocket and pulled something out as he slowly took Harp Note's hand.

"I'm glad I got to know the real you, mom..." he said as he slipped the star pendent he had inherited into her hand.

"You don't know how happy I am to know how much you turned out to be..." she cried as she held him close.

Rogue just looked on at the three of them.

"Sono..." Mega Man said as he looked at him.

"I'm glad I could meet you, dad...I had always wondered what you were like, and I tried my best to be like you and protect everyone I care about..." he looked up to his eyes.

"You did your best...and I'm proud of you for that..." Mega Man said as tears slowly formed.

"I'm glad...that I had parents like you two..." he smiled as he stared up. "I love you both so much...please, protect everyone that you hold dear...give the world a bright future..." he smiled and closed his eyes as his body faded away completely.

"...No..." Harp Note said as she clutched the star pendent in her hand tightly; emotions filling her deeply and flowing over her. "NO!" she cried out.

"Pitiful. Emotions are an annoyance. My world will be devoid of that notion." Xhronos said as he looked on.

Mega Man grasped and clenched his fists together as he stood.

"An annoyance...emotions are what make us alive!" he yelled as he turned to him.

"It drove him to protect her and put his life at risk; if he had not done such a foolish action, he would still be alive now."

"Foolish...are you kidding me! He protected Sonia because she's his mother! Her son; OUR son! And you call him foolish!" Mega Man said as his eyes turned white.

"It matters not. You two would have died after I stripped your inner powers from you. All he did was prolong your lives for a short time." Xhronos replied.

"That's where you're wrong..." Mega Man said as he recalled what he was told of his future. "He's given us as fighting chance to change destiny and right the wrongs you've committed. I'm not going to waste this chance my son has given me. I may not have been alive to stop you in his time, but I'm here now, and time is going to change; just not the way you envision it!" he said as he was surrounded by a bright light. "Xhronos! This ends now!"

"What the..." Rogue said as he watched on.

"Your existence in my time line is now null and void. Fade into oblivion." Xhronos said as his guardian swung one of it's swords, only for the blade to be caught by a hand and throw back. "What!"

The light faded as Mega Man stood before him; a sleeveless long coat adorned with the Star Force insignia ran down his back as his armor had changed shape, becoming more linear as his helmet was no longer on him; being replaced by a visor that was connected to the two spiked edges that was usually part of his helmet as it covered his ears; his white eyes glowing and his hair shone a light-yellow color.

"The universe's cosmic energies pulse through me; ready to unleash it's power and banish the darkness that plagues the many planets, calling out for my aid to protect it." he said as he looked up towards Xhronos.

"Geo..." Harp Note looked up at him with tears still in her eyes.

"Transcode 003-X: Cosmic Burst Mega Man!"

* * *

_Act I: End_

* * *

"I'm done sitting by and letting you have your way." Mega Man said as he stared Xhronos down.

"What even gives you the idea that you're a match for me now?"

"This..." Mega Man said as he vanished and appeared before Xhronos as he slammed his fist right into his face, hurdling Xhronos to the floor.

"_How...how is this possible..."_ Rogue thought as he looked on. He looked down for a moment and smirked. _"Oh well...It'll just add to the challenge when we reach our destined duel."_

"Fool..." Xhronos rose to his feet as the guardian appeared behind him again. "You will not vanquish me!" he said as the guardian swung both of its blades.

"Guess again..." Mega Man jumped and kicked the blades hard enough to make them crack and slowly break apart until the hilts were left.

"Reversal!" Xhronos called out as pulses of energy shook the dimension and the blades were restored to their original state.

"Gotta admit. That's a nice little hat trick." Mega said.

"I've got a trick of my own..."Mega Man said as he held his hand out as he materialized a copy of his star insignia as waves of light and energy surrounded it, forming a completely see-through sword with the Star Force insignia floating in the middle of it. "Say hello to Star Breaker."

"Think I can get a hand?" he spoke to Rogue.

Rogue looked over at him, only to smirk. "You're lucky I want a piece of him myself, otherwise I wouldn't even be doing this." he said as he readied himself.

"Do you not comprehend the situation? I am time itself; any damage you deal to me, I can simply rewind time to heal myself.

"Sorry, but I'm not in the mood for a lecture." Mega Man said as he and Rogue jumped forth to combat the guardian's blades

"Cosmic Surge!"

"Mu Punishment!"

They fed their energies to dispel the aura surrounding the blades and began to attack the guardian itself.

"No you don't!" Xhronos cried as he released a shock wave that sent them back.

"Geo, I think we need a new plan." Mega said as he looked on.

"I've had enough of this child's play..." Xhronos said as he absorbed the guardian into his body and stared the two down as he channeled the guardian's strength to create a new sword made of aura as it pulsed a white glow as he held it. "It is time for your erasures!" he charged at the two.

"I will make you pay for what you've done to me and Seira!" Rogue stood up as he clashed Laplace with Xhronos' sword.

"I must admit...without her, I probably wouldn't have gotten this far. You were a useful piece to this game as well." he chuckled.

"You...!" Rogue clenched his wave fist and aimed for Xhronos' head, only to be caught by his free hand.

"Geo, now!" Mega called out as Mega Man enveloped himself in a flash of light and struck a serious blow to Xhronos, heavily damaging him, allowing Rogue to gain the upper hand and add another strike to the spot Mega Man had hit, causing Xhronos to recoil violently as he staggered away from them.

"Gahh...ahhhh!"

"It end here! Cosmic Flux!" Mega Man poured his power into Star Breaker and unleashed a powerful slash that directly went through Xhronos' chest.

"Gah...haha..haha..ugh.." Xhronos groaned as he looked up.

"Game. Set. And match. You lose, Xhronos." Mega Man said as he looked down at him.

"Have you forgotten...what I am? REVERSAL!" Pulses of energy shook the dimension once again as all of the damage Xhronos suffered vanished. "I am time itself! I can change anything!"

"Well that worked out well..." Rogue said.

"No...what are we going to do..." Sonia looked on as Lyra remained speechless.

"We'll find a way...we always do!" Mega Man said.

"Wrong...that was your last chance..." he grinned with malice as he stood up. "Time Stop!"

No sooner than those words left his mouth, everyone was frozen, locked in time.

He looked and walked over, swiftly kicking Rogue out of the way as his eyes centered on Mega Man.

"Too bad you won't have any time to regret crossing my path...and I mean that quite literally..." he calmly said, then began to slash in rage as he struck Mega Man repeatedly with his sword, the Time Stop making him completely defenseless.

"Fall into erasure, Mega Man..." he said as he struck him one more time and walked away from him a bit as time was restored.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Both Geo and Mega cried as they felt the destructive blows slowly overtake him as they came to.

"Ngh...what the? How did I get..." Rogue turned around to see Mega Man heavily damaged.

Sonia soon came to as she regained her sighting and looked up to see Geo in pain as he fell to the floor.

"No...no...Geo! GEO!" he got up and ran over to her as she grabbed him in her arms.

"Mega..." Lyra silently spoke to herself as she looked down and saw Mega within Geo.

"Sonia...ugh..."

"Don't talk..save your strength..." Sonia spoke to him.

"Looks like it's just you and me...!" Rogue said as he got up and charged at Xhronos.

"Nice try..." Xhronos said as he struck Rogue several times with his blade, then kicked him back away from him.

"Damn it...guh..." Rogue said as he tried to move.

"No..." Sonia looked over as Rogue became immobile.

"Sonia...you've got to get out of here..." Mega Man said as he coughed blood up.

"No! I'm not going to leave you! There's no where to go as long as he's around." she cried.

"Kid..." Mega groaned as he felt Geo's pain.

"I know..." he said as he gripped Sonia's hand.

"No..Geo..."

"I'll always love you, Sonia...never, ever forget that...I've enjoyed the time I've spent with you..."

"You can't...no Geo...!" Sonia cried uncontrollably.

"I love you, Sonia...al..always..." he smiled gently up to her as his eyes slowly closed.

Mega found himself defused from Geo as he felt parts of his data become damaged and corrupted.

"Mega!" Lyra said as she moved over and held him close.

"Damn kid...he took most of the blows for me..." Mega said as he looked over.

"Geo! Stay with me!" Sonia cried as she felt his hand go limp in hers as it slid out.

"No! It can't be!" Rogue said as he eyes widened at the scene before him.

"And so, erasure can truly begin..." Xhronos said as he looked on.

"Geo! No! Don't do this!" Sonia cried her heart out. "You can't... DON'T YOU DIE ON ME!" he struck his chest as tears ran down her face and onto Geo's body.

* * *

Earth:

"Mommy, I'm scared!" Alexis cried as Tia held onto her tightly.

"Ace, what is going on!" Tia asked her husband as he, Jack and Dr. Goodall looked outside to see the mountains vanish, and with them gone, the city nearby slowly began to dissolve as time ate away at it.

"It's not good, let me tell you that." Dr. Goodall said.

"Time itself is collapsing. Soon everything will be gone..." he looked over to his wife, and saw how frightened his daughter was. "But daddy's gonna protect you and mommy. Don't worry..." he smiled as he helped cheer his daughter up.

Jack looked away and keep his eye on the screen as the city continued to vanish.

"Solo..." Seira looked on outside helplessly.

"_Geo, what is happening with you guys? Wherever you are, it's not going well for us on the receiving end..."_

* * *

Echo Ridge:

"Kelvin..." Hope held onto her husband as they made their way to Vista Point with the rest of the town as they watched it slowly vanish before their eyes.

"Why is this happening?" Luna said as she, Bud and Zack also had their eye on the sight.

"Do you think Geo is okay?"

"And Sonia..." Bud spoke.

"I get the feeling they're both stuck right in the middle of this." Aaron said.

"You may be right..." Kelvin replied. "But we have to believe they can resolve this. Never give up believing, and hope for the best and that they can pull through." he said as he looked down to his wife's worried face and consoled her.

* * *

The White Space:

"Sonia..." Lyra said.

"No...this can't be happening!" she cried over Geo's body.

"It had to happen. Any threats to erasure must be erased as well. He was an obstacle that had to be dealt with.

"You...you monster!" Sonia cried as she stood up and turned at Xhronos. "He's gone now because of you...Geo...and Sono...you've taken both of them from me!" she said as she placed a hand to her stomach.

"Then I'll gladly send you to join them." he said as he began to inch over to her.

"You're mine!" Rogue managed to struggle to his feet and charged over at Xhronos,

"Very well." he said as they clashed blades.

"If anyone takes you down, it's going to be me!" Rogue said as he rammed his wave fist into Xhronos' abdomen and managed to push him back, allowing him to deal several strikes with Laplace.

"Such a noise..." Xhronos laughed as he caught Rogue by his neck and threw him out of his path.

"Guh..." Rogue groaned as his visor shattered and he laid on the floor as blood trickled from his mouth, managing to look up at him. "Seira...sorry. He's too strong..." Rogue said to himself, the words leaving his mouth made him sick to his stomach.

"Now then...only one stands..." Xhronos said as he trained his eyes toward Sonia.

"Sonia...we don't stand a chance against him..." Lyra said as she tended to Mega.

"But what can we do..." she closed her eyes tightly as the star pendant Sono had given her began to glow.

Xhronos finally stood before her as he raised his sword over her head. "Farewell."

Before he could land the blow, the pendant blinded him as Sonia became engulfed in its light.

* * *

"_Where...am I?" Sonia said as she looked around, still finding herself within the White World, but not exactly the same one._

"_To be honest, I'm not exactly sure myself." came a voice that sounded vaguely familiar to Sonia._

_Sonia turned to see a woman in her late 30's, wearing a black bodysuit and had her long pink hair smoothed neatly; the woman's green eyes meeting Sonia's._

"_You're..."_

"_Bingo, girl." she said as she looked at Sonia. "Can't believe how youthful I was at 20..."_

"_Why are you here?"_

"_I'm fading away, just as my future is. But Sonia, you can prevent all this. I know you can."_

"_I can't...how can I when I let Geo and Sono die!" she cried but then received a hard slap to the side of her face._

"_I don't want to hear that. I know you can do this...because I'm you."_

"_But Sono...and Geo." Sonia said as she looked at her future self._

"_Sonia...my future is fading. I'm fading...it's happening because the future is not written in stone; this one fight can shape everyone's future into a bright one. You just have to believe in yourself." she turned away from her younger version. "When Geo died, he told me to believe in myself and never give up...and after I saw Sono's face after I gave birth to him, I realized what he meant. Never give up no matter what, even if the odds are against you. Fight not only for your own future, but for others as well."_

"_He said that...?" Sonia said looking up._

"_I'll never give up, ad if I say that, you can't ever give up." she smiled at her._

_Sonia looked to meet her future self in the eyes deeply._

"_Claim your future, Sonia. Claim your happy future and don't let anyone else steal that away from you." Future Sonia said as she began to vanish._

"_Don't go!" Sonia reached out to her hand._

"_I'm always a part of you. I can never leave, even if time erases me." she smiled._

_Sonia looked down at the star pendant as a silver heart surrounded it and two additional sides that were exactly like the sides on the star pendant appeared on the sides of the silver heart._

"_Because we are one and the same. And we'll never give up!" Future Sonia's voice rang as Sonia vanished._

* * *

Sonia came to as she looked up to see Xhronos swing his sword at her; Sonia retaliated as the Star Heart in her hand glowed as she used the power it gave her to knocked him back violently.

"What!"

"You've messed with the wrong person, Xhronos!" Sonia said as she stared him down.

"Sonia?" Lyra looked up at her partner.

"He's caused too much pain. He needs to be stopped...you ready for this, Lyra?" Sonia said.

"You bet, girl!" Lyra replied as she entered Sonia's hunter.

Sonia placed the Star Heart around her neck and became Harp Note.

"You will regret this..." Xhronos said as he regained composure.

"Wrong! You'll be the one to regret it!" Harp Note said as she touched the Star Heart and became enveloped in a bright light.

Xhronos shielded his eyes, and looked as soon as the light died down, feeling a strong power coming from Sonia.

Her eyes opened up as a visor similar to Cosmic Burst Mega Man's covered her eyes, her shoulders and arms bare as she had a golden bracelet on each wrist, the usual heart chest plate covering her chest was adorned with the Star Heart and was connected to a pink and white bodysuit that ran down and covered her feet, the ankles also baring the gold bracelets; her long pink hair flowing down her back as she looked him down.

"What is this!" Xhronos said as he felt the power she let flow off of her.

"Transcode 004-X: Harp Angelic!"

"Whoa...not too shabby..." Mega said amazed.

"Her hidden power has revealed itself...no matter, you will meet erasure all the same."

"You want to bet?" she said as six clear pink angel wings erupted from the back of her bodysuit as she flew at him.

"Fool!" he swung his sword but Harp Angelic blocked it with her gold bracelets as she rebounded the strike and kicked him in his chest.

"Now who's the fool!" she said as all four of her bracelets glowed brightly. "Heavenly Blessing!" She flung the energy that formed on her wrist bracelets, then jumped to release the ones on her ankles as they all struck him and destroyed his sword.

"You will regret this...Time St..." but before he could finish, Harp Angelic had appeared before him and her bracelets created wings of power as she used them as if they were wrist blades.

"Ahhhghhh!" he groaned as he was thrown back.

"Sonia...this is incredible." Lyra spoke up.

"Save it for later, Lyra. We've got work to do." she replied.

"You can't harm me...it's useless!" "Reversal!" he said as time began to shift.

"Not this time!" she said as she raced toward him, and through his power, entered his body.

"No...what are you doing!" he grunted as the reversal's aftershock damaged him and Harp Angelic reappeared.

"That was just what I was waiting for!" she said.

"What!"

She smiled as she held a small orb within her hand. "Time to undo the damage you've done! Reversal!" she said as the orb lite the area up.

The light died down, and Harp Angelic looked behind her as the light cleared, revealing Geo as he looked around.

"What is going on...?" he said.

"Geo!" Harp Angelic raced toward him and hugged him tightly.

"Oww..easy Sonia, I'm bruised there..." he said as she looked up to him. 'What happened to you?" he asked as he looked her over.

"Later, right now we have some unfinished business to take care of first." she said as she batted her eyes at Xhronos.

"No...! I killed you!" Xhronos said in anger.

"You did...but as you said, you're time itself...well, at least you were." she smiled as she held the orb in her hand. "I just used your own power to my advantage." she said as she threw the orb to the floor and it shattered. "You've got no way to heal yourself now! Time is no longer a weapon for you to use!"

"How did you even think to do that..." he grunted.

"You had time at your disposal, so I knew that while you were using its power, it left you wide open. It gave me the chance to find your source of power, and I used that to my advantage." she said.

"Dunno about you, but I feel fresh as a new battle card!" Mega said as he found his wounds healed.

"Let's finish this. Transcode 003-X Cosmic Burst Mega Man!" Geo said as he and Mega merged once again as Harp Angelic handed him the Star Breaker.

"I will not be defeated!" Xhronos said, only for Rogue to appear before him as he dealt a serious blow to him.

"Forget me?" he smirked as he drew Laplace back, then swung again to deal more damage.

"No..."

"It's time we end this! Angelic Hold!" Harp Angelic cried out as two gold rings of power formed a helix around Xhronos and prevented him from moving.

"It's time to end this nightmare..." Mega Man said as he looked at Harp Angelic.

She nodded, and found Mega Man moving behind her as he placed the Star Breaker in her hands, and he held onto her hands from behind.

"For all the pain you've caused..." she said.

"And for those you've destroyed in your quest for power..." he added.

"THIS IS FOR THEM!" they cried as the Star Pendant within Star Breaker took the shape of the Star Heart.

"No...this is..."

"COSMIC...HARMONY...FLUX!" they cried as they jumped up and the power they fed into the Star Breaker caused it to grow a blade of aura as they sliced right down the middle of Xhronos' body.

"Impossible..." he said as his body was enveloped in a bright light and ceased to exist.

"We...we did it!" Harp Angelic cried as the small bits of energy that was left from Xhronos' destruction began to become one with the White World once again, restoring time to it's original place of power.

"Time is being restored to normal so that it can flow of it's own accord." Lyra said as they looked on.

"Like I care...now we need to find a way out of here." Rogue said as he canceled his wave change and became Solo again, Mega Man and Harp Angelic following.

"I'd say that's our ticket out of here." Mega said as a small portal opened up before them all.

"Once we're 100%, our duel continues, Stelar." Solo said as he walked through.

"He'll never change, will he?" Sonia asked.

"Seira will keep him in line. I know she will." Geo smiled as he turned to Sonia and took her hand in his. "Let's go home...we have a future to experience."

"One that we'll share together..." she smiled back as they walked through and the portal closed, leaving the realm of all time undisturbed; as it should be.

* * *

Echo Ridge:

A portal in the sky opened up as it dropped all of them on Vista Point before closing up and they rose to their feet.

"Well that was bumpy." Mega said.

"At least everything is in one piece." Geo said as they heard voices from down the hill and saw his parents and everyone else charging up to greet them.

"Oh my baby boy! I was so worried!" Hope said as she latched onto Geo.

"Mom...not in front of everyone..." Geo gulped.

"You've got tell us what happened! I want to know every detail!" Zack spoke up.

"Me too! I wanna hear everything!" Bud replied as Luna smacked both of them on the head.

"Will you settle down for a change?" she scolded them.

"You did good, son." Kelvin said as he placed a hand on Geo's shoulder.

"You've done it again. Good job." Aaron said as he commended him.

"I can't take all the praise. I had a little help..." he said.

"Make way!" called a voice as they looked up and saw Acid Ace leap down to the ground with Tia and Alexis in his arms.

"Ace!"

"And once again, you've averted the apocalypse. But then again, I have to expect that from you." he joked as he canceled his wave form.

Solo just looked on as he heard a voice call his name.

"SOLO!" Seira cried as she ran up the stairs to the lookout and tackled him to the floor.

"Se...Seira, not in front of them..." he blushed as she continued to show her affection to him, knowing he was safe.

"You did good man...I just wish I could have been a part of things." Jack said as he came up to join them all as well.

"Trust me, you wouldn't have wanted to be there." Geo laughed.

"I'd say this calls for a celebration! Barbeque back at HQ!" Ace cried out, with everyone else agreeing.

"I'll make the cake!" Hope smiled as her words earned a deathly look on Kelvin and Aaron's faces.

"Anything but that..." Kelvin muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Hope said as she batted an eye to her husband.

"Nothing dear! I was just thinking about how good you make your cakes." Kelvin said, trying to weasel his way out the situation.

Geo could only laugh as he turned to look at the horizon in the sky as everyone began to leave and prepare everything.

"Come. Let's leave them alone." Seira said as she tugged Solo's hand into hers.

Solo and Geo's eyes met as they stared at one another until Solo closed his and formed a small smile.

(Remember people: Solo smiling equals a dead puppy. Keep in mind the same equation also applies to Seto Kaiba.)

Geo looked on out as Sonia came up beside him.

"It's really over...isn't it?" she spoke quietly.

"Yeah...but for all we know, there can be just an even greater evil than Xenex out there." he said as Sonia turned to him.

He just smiled and took her hand in his.

"But no matter what comes out way, we'll deal with it together." he spoke to her.

"I'm always with you...we both are..." she smiled as she placed her hand to her stomach.

"Come on...let's go carve our own future..." he smiled back as they both turned and walked down from the lookout hand in hand.

* * *

8 months later:

"AHHHHH! Geo! I'm going to kill you for this!" Sonia screamed in pain as she laid on the hospital bed with her doctor and the nurses working her through the childbirth.

"Just let it all out..." he said as she nearly crushed his hand.

"Once I get out of this bed, you're going to regret this...I'll chop...AHHHHH!"

"Almost there, Mrs. Stelar. Keep pushing!" her doctor ordered.

"I'm pushing as hard as I...GAHHH!" she cried out as she gripped Geo's hand so much that the pain he felt made him fall to the floor on his knees.

"Sonia! My hand!"

"I don't give a damn about your hand!"

Kelvin looked on as he began to sweat bullets down his face.

"Remind you of anything?" Hope smiled, despite the blood-curling screams in the room.

"I'd rather not remember..." he said holding onto his hand.

"One more push!" The doctor spoke as the nurses wiped the sweat off of Sonia's forehead.

"GGGAAAAHHHH!" Sonia screamed at the top of her lungs, and by the time it died down, the room filled with another cry.

Geo managed to get back up on his feet as he saw the nurses take the baby and clean the blood off of him.

"Sonia...look..." Geo said as he nudged her out of her labor pain daze.

"My..my baby..."

"And a healthy one at that." one of the nurses said as the baby was wrapped in a blanket and handed to Sonia.

"Hey there, little guy..." Geo said as the baby's cries died down once he was safe within his mother's arms.

"My little Sono..." she cried silently as she held him.

"Hand ok?" Kelvin said as he came up behind Geo.

"It'll be fine..." he shook it to get the pain out.

"Aww...he's like a mini Geo...oh Kelvin~" Hope chimed.

"Nuh-uh, no way..." he said as he moved his hand behind his back.

Geo smiled, then turned his attention back to Sonia and their son.

"Hey there, little guy...I'm your daddy..." he moved his finger over to him as Sono shook his arms around and slowly peeked out with his eyes before closing them again.

"He's so beautiful..." Sonia said as she looked and held her child close to her, not wanting to let go.

"Our lives really start, now." Geo said as he turned to her.

"I wouldn't want it any other way..." she replied as they gently kissed.

"You really didn't mean all that stuff...did you?" Geo said as they broke away.

"What if I did?" Sonia weakly smirked. "I could never hurt you."

Near the ceiling, Mega and Lyra looked down at the scene before them.

"I gotta admit, kid looks cute." Mega added.

"Looks like our little guy has him a playmate now." Lyra smiled as she looked to see a small grey-colored EM being resting atop Mega's head.

"Just you wait, Zeno; I'll make you a fighter yet." he grinned as he patted his son on the head as he slept atop his dad.

"Oi vey..." Lyra said covering her face with her hand.

* * *

Geo's POV:

_I can't believe after so long...my baby son is finally here._

_Sonia insisted we get married before she would get too fat to fit into a wedding dress. So a month later, we did. I really didn't expect the turn out of people to come. Course then again, when you're Mega Man, you tend to attract a crowd._

_Seira found out she was two months along shortly after our wedding. I look forward to seeing how Solo hands being a father. That should be amusing._

_Ace moved on up in the ranks and he now has full command of WAXA's national division. Despite that, he, Tia and Alexis remain at the original base. Guess they got too attached to it and only wanted to call it their 'home'._

_Luna became a politician and is now running to be elected into the world council. Seeing her there kinda give me some scary thoughts. No doubt she'll drive the other politicians crazy._

_Zack is currently a professor's aid at the local university, that way he can learn all he can so that he can strive to be one himself._

_Bud actually started his own burger business...with a little help from Amy Gelande's father, seeing as how he and Amy are engaged now. Who knew Bud actually had a knack for cooking, but then again, he knows his way with food._

_All I can do now is look back on all the adventure we had together. Now all that's on my mind is making sure Sono is provided for and always try to be there when he needs me. It'll be a rough road, but I know I can take it._

_Me, Sonia and everyone else will determine the future we speed towards, and when the time comes for us to move on, I'm certain my son, and everyone in his generation will make their way towards that same future._

_...A peaceful one..._

Star Lovers 4

The Star Lovers Saga

...THE END

* * *

Well, this brings everything I've worked on for the past 4 years to a close. I hope this was an acceptable ending for you all. Sorry for the less than frequent updates, but you know how life is, especially when you have to earn your keep. It kinda saddens me that it's come to an end...

But now we get to experience it all OVER AGAIN!

I can tell you all this though, Shooting Star Lovers won't be a jumbled up mess with glancing errors like everything the original turned out to be. Yes, there was some things I forgot about, and crazy stuff added in last minute, but if any good came out of this hiatus, it's been planning everything out carfully. So I hope you all enjoyed Star Lovers 4, and I'll see you all next time. Which reminds me...

*runs off to write chapter 2 of SSL

We'll meet again, everyone!

Also, feel free to pop in to the new poll to rank on how SL4 ended. ^w^


End file.
